Hypnotized
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Rin was a poor health weak vampire & her guardian/mentor Meiko went AWOL. With Len a human finding her, will Rin perform the age old ritual and make him her charmed one? Oh and Rin has a hunter on her track! O: Rin x Len Kaito x Meiko  Luka x Gakupo
1. Bloody Meeting

AN: Idk where this idea popped up from. I guess from reading too many vampire manga/novels and listening to Len's *cough* Sadistic Vampire *cough* nonstop xD

Summary: Rin was a poor health weak vampire and her guardian/mentor Meiko went AWOL. With Len a human finding her, will Rin perform the age old ritual and make him her charmed one? Oh and Rin has a hunter on her track! O: Rin x Len. Kaito x Meiko. Luka x Gakupo.

Hypnotized

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Lesson One: They say when a Vampire is born, so is a special bond. Do you know of that special bond? The bond between a human and vampire, silly! It's a bond so strong, it's said to be even more powerful than Love. It's so controlling and wonderful! Who needs Love anyways? It's so useless… _

_Do you know what that bond is called, Mister? _

"_**Charm**__,__you know the bond? Rin, you have to pick a human"_

"_What if I don't want to?_"

"_Then you'll just slowly die"_

"_I'd rather suffer than not love. I don't want to control some human like a poor pathetic pet" _

"_You're a stupid girl you know that?" _

"_I do, Meiko" _

XxxxxxxxxX

Five years later.

Rin walked the streets of the old torn backstreets of Sapporo as she hummed and followed the city lights. She loved the smell of snow and the noise of the rustling busy crowds of people walking. She loved the smell of smoke coming from restaurants, she loved even the sound of dogs and cats fighting.

She loved everything human. She loved how they believed, cared, expressed, and mostly she loved that they love. She would always stare at young and old couples as they held hands and kissed each other or threw snow balls in the winter, played in the crispy leaves in the fall, shared food together in the spring, there was never a boring moment.

She admired the art on the walls, even if they weren't suppose to be there; as she's seen the police chase after the kids who were to blame. She smiled hoping to never leave this wonderful earth but she knew her time was up.

Rin paused as she coughed and coughed harder until blood starting coming up. She looked at the pure white snow as it got stained in her black crimson blood. She held onto a light post and sighed. She loved winter but maybe this was going to be her last snow she would ever see.

She knew she was a stupid… very stupid… creature. She patted her gray coat and found the pill bottle she was searching for, opening it she took three blood filled capsules and popped them into her mouth. She swallowed them and headed to sit down in a nearby bench. She checked her bottle, "Just enough for a week" She whispered to herself as she twisted the bottle's cap to close it and put it back into her coat.

She sat there and just thought. Every since she lost her guardian, Meiko – Rin had no idea on how to survive for long. She relied a lot on her older mentor but it's been about five years since she last saw her. "Maybe Meiko just got tired of me" She frowned.

"Who got tired of you?" A gentle voice asked as Rin looked left and right. She saw the shadow of a woman coming closer. "Luka-nee" Rin said as Luka came closer. "I was looking all over for you!" Luka worried as she sat down and hugged Rin. "Gomen" Rin apologized.

Luka patted Rin's back, "So what were you doing out here?" she asked. Rin looked down as she played with a few of the black buttons on her coat. "I just needed to get some fresh air and think about stuff"

Luka understood, "Still looking for Meiko?"

Rin nodded, "I can't seem to find her. Maybe she doesn't want to be found or maybe she got tired of me already or maybe she's not living in Sapporo anymore?"

Luka shushed Rin as she hugged her again, "Don't think like that, sweetie. Come on, let's head home" She said as Rin got up as they headed back to Luka's place.

Luka unlocked the door as they got into the small elevator, she pressed a button as they head up. Inside she opened up a window and unlatched the door to Rin's bed. She tied the curtains tie to the side and strolled over to get her laptop. Rin took her coat off and laid down as Luka put on her glasses and entered a pin code in her laptop as it revealed a hidden laboratory. It came to life from being hidden under the floorboards. She happily hummed and sat down in her comfy blue computer chair. She rolled her way to a cabinet and opened it. Taking out a pole stand and needles she rolled over to her fridge and took two bags of blood out.

She rolled back to Rin and put on some gloves. She gently took Rin's arm and felt around for a vein to pop up. She smiled when she found one, attaching up the blood bag and drip chamber to the stand, and connected the lines down to the needle. Luka ripped open a small packet containing a little alcohol towelette and cleaned around where she would place the IV line. Slowly she injected the hollow needle into the vein. "Just relax and tell me when you feel better" Luka told Rin smiling as she took off the gloves.

"Thank you" Rin said as she fell asleep to the sound of dripping blood. 'Please… just a few more years…' She plead.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Ha ha I can't believe you got scared! You're such a wimp!"

"Shut up, Len. That movie was scary!"

"Sure it was, Dell" Len rolled his eyes as he threw a few crunchy buttery pieces of popcorn at Dell's head. Dell shoved him away as they walked out of the theater. "Vampires, aren't scary" Len said matter-of-factly as Dell crossed his arms, "That's because you're such a sci-fi junkie"

Len looked up to the darken blue skies as snow fell. He faced his palm up as the tiny snowflakes melted on his warm hand, "So what?" He replied. Dell laughed shaking his head, the things his best friend would say. "You're funny" He patted Len's back.

Len stuck his tongue out as they walked home. He loved teasing his best friend Dell about the supernatural since his friend had a weak stomach when it came to seeing gory scenes and all that was sci-fi and supernatural like ghosts. Len smirked, 'I wouldn't mind meeting a hot alien chick or vampire. Hell maybe even a nice weregirl' He thought as he placed his hands into his jean pockets.

XxxxxxxxxX

The man moaned as he could hear his own heart beat quicken in his ears. "Mmm… Meiko… that's enough" He huffed as he tried to stay awake. Meiko took her fangs out and licked her lips. "Aww is Kaito-sensei already tired?" She titled her head.

Kaito hung his head up as he tried to not collapse. Meiko laughed and licked his neck, she placed small kisses on his neck and trailed them up his jaw and to his lips. Kaito held her with one hand as the other grabbed his silky blue tie and dropping it to the floor.

"You love it, I know" Meiko whispered as he groaned.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin bowed down and thanked Luka for letting her stay at her place for a week. She knew she couldn't stay for long since her top priority was to find her mentor Meiko. "Remember to come back if you don't feel good, okay? I know how much you don't want to perform **charm **on a human so come back soon. I don't want my Rin-Rin to die" Luka pointed her finger and sternly told her.

Rin giggled and nodded. She quickly hugged her and began to walk, she turned around to see Luka waving. She waved back smiling and made her way feeling once again energized. She was ever so grateful to have a friend who was a doctor/scientist. Rin was the only creature of her kind that has poor health.

She didn't want to perform an age old ritual with someone she didn't love so she could just breed and help her race live for many many of thousands of years to come. She didn't want to order a guy like her dog. Her people didn't believe in love, unlike her and her mentor. That's why they left but… sometimes she wished she hadn't had left since she could barely survive a month without collapsing unconscious or have some hunter chase her down.

If only Rin were a lucky sick girl. "You're not getting away this time, freak!" A familiar voice yelled as a arrow sliced a bit of Rin's cheek as it landed directly on the head of a person on a flyer on a wooden light pole. Rin's eyes widened as she turned and saw the same teal haired girl who has been chasing her for about two years now.

"M-M-Miku" Rin said surprised as Miku held her bow and arrow up in defense. "Don't Miku me! You don't deserve to live you freak of nature!" She harshly yelled. Rin frowned, it was true, she didn't deserve to live. After all she wasn't completely human.

"Miku we used to be such good friends, what happened?" Rin asked sadly.

"You and me? Friends? Ha!" Miku scoffed, "Akaito showed me the light. The truth! You're nothing but a blood sucking leech. You're nothing but a disgusting parasite in this world!" She laughed raising one hand up to her mouth.

Rin didn't know what to say after that as she stood there silent. She felt okay but she wasn't strong enough to take Miku on her own. She couldn't remember the last time she actually drank from the source.

Miku held her bow on her shoulder as she placed the arrow back into her backpack. She rummaged through it and found a small sharp wooden stake. She walked to Rin as Rin closed her eyes. Miku hugged her and plunge the stake into her side. Rin gasped in pain.

"Be thankful I didn't do you in this time. You're the only game I currently have and I'm not losing it" She whispered into her ear as she hurriedly took the wooden stake out and walked away.

Rin held her side as the blood gushed out and staining her white coat. Her knees weakened as she dropped to the snowy floor. She closed her eyes as her own body tried to heal itself but she was so blood deprived, it was working slow.

"At least I got to see the snow" She somberly smiled as she lifted her shaking hand and touched the snowflakes. There was nothing more on this earth that Rin loved seeing more than the winter and its icy wonders.

She got up on all fours with the last of her strength as she crawled her way into a nearby store's alleyway.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Len, honey! Go buy me some milk please!" His mother called.

"Hai" Len yelled from upstairs as he put on his gloves and jacket on. He ran downstairs taking his house keys and slipped on his shoes closing the door. He didn't hear his mom say, "Thanks, sweetie" as he jogged downhill to the small mini mart.

As he walked down he greeted his elderly neighbor as he bend down and petted the cute little white samoyed the woman had. The young adult dog wagged his tail as Len scratched behind his ear. He laughed as he got up brushing the snow off his jeans. He waved goodbye to his neighbor as he continued to the store. The dog barked as he wagged his tail, Len smiled as he waved to the dog.

He rubbed his hands together as he huffed and tried to warm up his gloved covered cold hands with his breath. He took out his wallet from his back pocket seeing if he had enough for the milk and maybe some extra for hot chocolate.

He accidentally dropped ten yen on the ground. He sighed as he bend down to pick it up, he dropped it again as he saw a small puddle of blood and a trail leading to the alleyway. He picked it up again and slowly walked to the alleyway where he heard a wheezing noise.

"Hello?" He called as he saw a shadow of someone sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Please go away!" He heard a girl plead as he walked closer to her. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I don't bite" He joked. He didn't get a response from her as he came closer.

She tried to move her body away from him but she groaned in pain as she held her side. Len raised his hands to his chest signaling that he came with no intentions of hurting her. "I'm Len, I'm here to help you" He finally reached her in the very back of the alley. He tried not to panic as he saw her blood soaked coat and her bloody hand and cheek.

"I told you not to come any closer" She sighed. "Gomen. Guess I'm not a very good listener" He chuckled as she closed her eyes. "Please go away. Your scent is driving me crazy" She squeezed her eyes shut gulping.

Len bend down as he pinched his jacket and sniffed it. "I took a shower today, sorry If you don't like the smell of Axe"

She giggled, "No it's not your hygiene… just never mind. I'll be fine just sitting here and if I die, then it was nice meeting you"

Len frowned, "Aw, c'mon don't die on me yet! Seriously we should get you to a hospital"

"No hospitals!" She hastily said waving one hand. He nodded thinking maybe she had nosocomephobia. "Okay then what can I do to make you feel more comfy here in this cold alley?" He asked sincerely as he scooped up snow in his hands.

She giggled and sighed, "Blood straight from a human would be nice. So nice and warm. Delicious" She replied dreamily as he choked on air. "I'm sorry! I hope you don't think I'm a freak" She frowned sadly. He shook his head, "Of course not. A little sadistic, but hey – I can see pass that. I'm sure you're an a-ok girl" He gave her a thumbs up winking.

She giggled again but then started coughing. She covered her mouth as she coughed, once it calmed down she looked down to her gloved hand now stained in blood. "'So what's your name?" He asked her trying not to fall into awkward silence.

"It's Rin" She weakly replied. "Hey can I see your wound? I just wanna see how deep it is" He told her as she had barely any strength left in her. She nodded as he gently took her bloody hand away and unbuttoned her coat to view the big nasty gash. "Rin, all joking aside. You really need this to be checked out. Look my mom is a doctor maybe she could look at i-"

"NO! Please no. Humans shouldn't be exposed to such creatures like me!" Rin cried as hot tears slid down her cheeks. "What are you talking about?" Len raised an eyebrow confused.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm not human, Len" Rin cried as she tried to stand up again using the wall as her support. Len got up with her trying to hold her as she weakly slapped his hand away. He smirked and ignored her shooing away.

"Then what are you" He said as Rin grabbed onto the side of a burned out light post. "If you haven't noticed already but any human would of already died or lost consciousness from such a huge wound. I've already been here for about almost an hour and I'm still somewhat okay. The smell of your blood makes my mouth drool and ever so thirsty. I want to bite you so badly but you're the only guy that's been nice to me even though I'm a complete stranger to you and besides that I sound like some sadistic freak" She narrowed her eyes trying to scare him away.

Len chuckled, "Sounds like a vampire to me"

"That's exactly what I am!" She gritted her teeth as Len shut upped and widened his eyes. He's read of them in all his manga collections, he's seen them so many times in movies, he's even played as them and slayed them in video games but never did he ever in his right mind think he would actually meet one, talk to one, let alone touch one.

The thought of being bitten and getting his blood sucked intrigued him but at the same time scared him a little. "If you drink blood, you'll heal up and get better?" He asked as Rin kept her stern look nodding. He smiled inside happy to know that everything he knew about the creatures of the night wasn't just made up and fictional.

"Bite me" He ordered as he titled his head and unzipped his jacket a little. Rin eyed his vein as she could hear the blood rushing through him and the sweet sweet smell of O Positive so delicious and so mouth watering like hot chocolate to her cold winter night. She closed her eyes knowing that if she liked his blood then she might take the first step in **charm**.

"I can't!" She yelled as Len sighed. "You're so stubborn. I thought vamps were suppose to be sexy and seducing" He hugged her. "You need me whether you like it or not. Sorry I'm not filet mignon material but I'm at least a nice T-bone steak" Len took her head and urged her to bite him as she took a step in licking his neck.

Rin kept her eyes closed as her tongue took over, her fangs protruding out of her gums. Her sense became dazed as she loved the warmth she could feel from his skin. Her fangs were about to puncture his skin when she stopped herself, "Just this once. I promise you this is the only time" She whispered as she felt his body vibrate as he chuckled. "Whatever you say, Rinny"

Immediately his head fell back, he gasped as he felt her fangs inside of him. Rin sucked his blood like a hungry man who hasn't had anything to eat for weeks. She felt different from the other times. Fresh blood from the source was always the best. She heard him groan as he held her closer to him.

She could hear his heart beat quicken and then become slower, she held onto him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. 'Don't kill him, Rin' She reminded herself. Rin felt her wound close faster as she gulped down the beautiful ruby red liquid.

"You… sure… are… different" Len huffed as he weakly tried to hold onto her. Rin took her fangs out and licked her lips. "Thank you" She whispered as she helped Len slide down to sit on the floor. He weakly waved his hand as his head rested on the post.

She moved a strand of his golden blond hair away from his eyes as he closed them. She checked her wound as it was all healed up. She frowned seeing her favorite white coat all ruined. She took it off and ripped it. She placed what was left clean of her coat on Len's head as a pillow.

She walked out of the alley hoping to never see him again. There was something in his blood that called out to her not because of the **charm **task she must perform but something in it that was special.

Rin walked back to Luka's place to change and call her search for Meiko that day to an end. She decided that maybe she could stay there for longer and if she didn't find Meiko in a month – she would simply move. Sapporo was her birth place so she hoped she wouldn't have to leave it.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Kaito-sensei, you have a new folder to look at" A woman asked as she handed Kaito the folder. Kaito nodded and thanked her as she walked out but before leaving she quickly glanced at the beautiful brunette sitting in a student's desk.

"New student?" Meiko asked as she filed her nails.

Kaito opened the folder and read the contents of the pages. "Yes" He confirmed.

"Who is it?" she asked looking at her perfect nails.

"Kagami, Rin" He replied as he handed her the folder with the single picture of a smiling Rin.

"Rin-Rin" She gasped, "She's still living in Sapporo?" Meiko unclipped the photo and nuzzled it smiling.

"You know her?" Kaito took a sip from his coffee as Meiko opened a bottle of red nail polish. "Of course! I'm her guardian and mentor though I haven't seen her in over five years. We kinda lost each other when these hunters found us in Tokyo"

Kaito nodded understanding it must be tough on them not being accepted. "Now my pet, I'm thirsty" Meiko pointed with one finger for him to go sit in his chair. "Is it that time already?" He sighed chuckling. Taking one last sip from his coffee, Kaito undid his tie making it loose. He sat in his chair getting comfortable as Meiko touched his left leg as he twitched at the contact. She grinned and sat down on him as she titled his head and bit in.

He hissed at the pain as he held her by her waist. "I'll make sure to take care of Rin for you" He whispered assuring Meiko that nothing would happen to her. Meiko nodded, "That's a good puppy" she laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. I just own this idea :D

Umm I chose the word 'charm' because it sounds pretty not because of that tv show XDD

Aaaand yes Rin's last name is Kagami since she's not related to Len. Blah. I'm sure you've all seen that used before.

Can't think of anything else to say other than to R&R and Alert the story! Lol Plz and Thankies! :]


	2. Is It You?

AN: Woah, thanks for the alerts! :D Alerts make me just as happy as reviews… aaaand I update faster that way xDD

What happened between Rin and Miku? O:

Aaaand nosocomephobia is just a fancy word that means Fear of Hospitals :]

Is It You?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin sat down on the beige comfy soft couch as she sipped her nice cup of hot blood with tiny marshmallows. She played with the white sticky cubes with her finger as Luka entered the room and sat down across from her drinking her own cup of hot chocolate.

"So what happened to you coat? Your clothes were all torn! What happened, sweetie?" Luka asked worrying over Rin's safety.

When Rin knocked on Luka's door a few hours ago, Luka gasped at the sight of her. She hurriedly pushed Rin into her condo and made her change. Rin entered her room and took a towel entering the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. When she got out she dressed into her white pj pants that have little bats and orange hearts on them. She pulled down her orange tank top and walked out into the kitchen where Luka handed her something warm to drink.

Rin thought about lying to her but she knew that Luka was just doing her best. Besides she didn't like to lie to those she loved. She decided to just tell her about the Miku incident instead of spilling that she drank from the source. She didn't want to raise Luka's hopes up, making her think that she performed the first step in **charm**.

"Miku came after me after I left, she didn't seem as determined as those other times. I'm just a game to her and ever since Meiko disappeared, I'm the only vampire left for a hunter like her to hunt. She stabbed me with a small wooden stake, it didn't have garlic or holy water on it so it didn't burn me. I guess I was lucky for once" She replied as Luka's eyes widened.

"I knew you should have never left Rin! That's it, I'm home schooling you! I'll search for Meiko instead, you just stay here and don't go out. Without **charm **your body grows weaker and you know that" Luka lectured.

Rin allowed Luka to lecture her since she knew that Luka meant no harm. All she wanted to do was to protect her since she promised her mother. Luka placed her cup on the coffee table and sat down next to Rin, she took Rin's right hand and gently squeezed it. "Rin, I promised your mom that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Your mother was my best friend and I loved her dearly. I just don't want you to die. I know how much you're against the ritual so I will do everything in my power to keep you alive"

Rin smiled, "I know Luka, I know. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me but you know as clearly as I do that I can't survive on blood bags and capsules forever. You're way too busy to home school me, at least let me go to school? I want to be around others my age" She plead giving Luka those big blue puppy dog eyes.

Luka sighed, "You're so stubborn… just like your mother. What about your urges?"

"I can control them, I'll be fine! I promise I won't bite anyone!" Rin thumbed up her idea as Luka shook her head. Rin frowned knowing she wouldn't allow her to go. Luka just thought about the idea, Rin was a teenager and was always lonely. Maybe she could allow her to live a normal social life with some limits of course. She cleared her throat as Rin looked up, "Alright. I'll let you go to school but you must ask me for permission first if your friends invite you somewhere. Also stay away from Miku if she's around, and last but my least – I'll prepare your bento so you won't get thirsty"

Rin's smile widened as she placed her cup on the coffee table and gave Luka a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I won't break any rules!"

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Ugh. My head" Len groaned as he got up from the snowy floor. He looked up to the sky, 'it's dark' He thought. He wondered how long he's been resting there. Len was about to massage his neck when he flinched at the touch. He felt two hollow holes to his right side. He wondered what happened as he looked at the ripped pieces of the stained white coat. "Rin..." He whispered remembering what had happened to him.

He smiled as he picked up the clean coat that was placed on his head as a pillow. He tore a piece of it and put the small patch into his jean pocket. He wanted something to remember her by. He still couldn't believe that a cute vampire that looked about his age – maybe younger had just sucked his blood.

"They weren't kidding when they say you feel weak and dizzy" He said to himself and chuckled. He walked out of the alley with a killer headache that he tried to ignore. Entering the small mini mart as the automatic doors slid open, the bell chimed, the man at the counter waved at Len.

Len lifted the collar of his jacket higher so no one could see the two holes on his neck. He waved back to the man and walked to the back to get the carton of milk. He grabbed it and paid for it. Leaving the store he just kept wondering what Rin was doing now. He wanted to know more about her and her kind. Now that he knew that they were real – he wanted to know everything.

He hoped and prayed to meet her again. Her cute little giggling made his heart flutter. As he opened the door to his house, he stopped. 'Flutter?' He thought as he placed his right hand on his heart. When he thought back about Rin – his heartbeat quickened.

He shook his head and yelled, "Mom, I'm home!"

He entered the kitchen as his mother turned around with a butcher knife, "You're late" She told him as she turned around again going back to cleaning a fish.

"Gomenasai! How long was I out for?" He closed his eyes and clapped his hands together in front of him. Without his mother having to see what he was doing, she laughed a little. "Five hours" She replied.

His eyes widened, "Five hours?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

The man growled as he ran in the park, "Don't let him get away!" A voice screeched inside a girl's ear. "Hai, Hai" She rolled her eyes as she swung from a tree branch and tackled the man to the floor. He tried biting her with his large fangs but she quickly plunged a large wooden stake into his heart before he could. The man screamed as his flesh started to burn. "Slayed?" The voice asked again. She sighed, "Yes, Akaito"

"Good, Miku" He said as she got off the vampire and watched as the sun rose. She quickly took his ring off his finger and watched as the sun's rays burned him away. He yelled and twitched as his flesh turned black and crispy. His fingers turned into ashes as his face turned into a skull. The wind picked up the remains and flew away.

Miku wiped her forehead; she took out a tablet from her backpack and marked a check. "How long?" Akaito came in again from Miku's earpiece. She counted using her fingers, "All night"

He did a 'tsk' sound disapproving, "You're too slow! You could of taken ten at least all night! Suspension. Training begins tomorrow!" He yelled as Miku sighed. She threw her earpiece to the floor and crossed her arms. She was trying her best to become the greatest slayer in all of Japan but… she wanted her regular life back.

She had a huge crush on Akaito – that was the only reason she stayed. His hatred for the blood sucking parasites determined her to extinct each and every last one of them.

Miku picked up her earpiece again and put it inside her backpack, she took her bus pass and headed to the main streets. Entering the bus she swiped her card and sat down. Once she got home she opened her door and turned on the light to her dark apartment.

Akaito was in the dark living room viewing all of his computer screens and surveillance cameras. She didn't bother to tell him she was home as she just walked to her room and closed her door. Setting her alarm clock, she knew she only had a few hours to sleep before waking for school.

Sometimes she hated this…

XxxxxxxxxxX

"This Hatsune, Miku – she a student of yours?" Meiko asked as she threw the student's profile onto Kaito desk. He sipped his coffee, "Yes, she is. Is that a problem?" He asked confused as he sat down in his chair.

Meiko sat down on his desk, "Damn right it's a problem! She's a hunter. A vampire hunter that's been tracking Rin and I for over a year or two. I let Rin live her life the way she wants, I'm just her guardian after all. She met Miku a few years ago, nice girl she was but once the stupid girl walked in at a wrong time! I was feeding and saw, she accused Rin of being a monster just like me. After a month or two she disappeared and then suddenly returned. Rin was so happy to see her again and she was hoping so much that she could explain everything. All Rin wanted was a friend but Miku met Akaito. He's one of the elite. Akaito filled Miku's mind with poisonous thoughts about us. His hatred for vampires were all put on Miku. I can't allow her near Rin. You better fix this" She pointed a perfectly manicured red nail polished finger at his chest.

He rubbed his chest, "I'm sorry Meiko. I'm just a teacher. I don't have the rights to do that. All I can do is observe and if problems start – I'll put in a word to the principal" He apologized as he gazed at the picture of the smiling teal haired girl.

Meiko balled her hands into fists as she punched his desk. The wood cracked a little, "You _better _protect Rin, you hear me?" She gritted her teeth as Kaito gulped and nodded.

She smiled evilly and patted his head, "That's a good puppy" She cooed as she sat on him and titled his head. "Don't you think you've had enough for a week?" He asked sighing. "I'm pissed so shut up" She shushed him as she quickly bit in.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"I packed you enough food to keep your urges satisfied until the end of school. Remember to be cautious of people that seem suspicious. Stay away from Miku if you see her. If someone is bullying you then go tell a teacher. If you feel sick then go lay in the nurse's office until I get there. Have a good day and be very and I mean very careful!" Luka said as she squeezed Rin tightly.

Rin winced in pain, "Can't… breath!" She wheezed as Luka let go blushing a little. "Sorry, I'm just scared after what happened yesterday" She said as she smoothed out the wrinkles she left on Rin's uniform.

Rin giggled as Luka waved goodbye. She waved back and walked to school with her messenger bag strapped on her shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Len yawned as he got up and stretched his muscles. He threw his shirt into his dirty laundry basket and walked into his bathroom. Once he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. He shook his dripping hair as he entered his room to get dressed for school.

Buckling his belt he just stared at himself in front of the mirror. Shirtless with a small build. He walked closer to the mirror to examine the two holes on his neck. He smiled a little giddy inside that he met an actual vampire. His high was still hard to calm. Len put on one of his regular shirts on and then his uniform top, putting on black gloves, and wrapping a black scarf around his neck.

He descended down the stairs, entering the kitchen he took a piece of toast that popped up from the toaster oven. He bit into it. "Don't forget your bento!" His mother said smiling as she handed him his lunch. He nodded with the piece of toast in his mouth. Len put on his shoes, took his house keys, and walked out the door. Looking at the time on his wrist watch he was happy to have left earlier than other days.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Ohayo gozaimasu student…" Kaito tiredly greeted as he entered his classroom. His male students just carried on doing what they were doing as some of the girls frowned and ran up to him. "Kaito-sensei you loooook soooo tired! D'aww late night grading?" They asked worried for their dear hot young teacher.

He smiled at them, "You could say that" He said as he sipped his coffee. They all asked him questions as he held his coffee cup in one hand and the other inside his pocket. He leaned on his desk as the bell rang with Len barely making it.

"Crap!" Len hissed as his messenger bag fell to the floor. "Language, Kagamine" Kaito lectured as Len bowed in apology and dragged his bag to his seat next to the window.

Rin stood outside of the classroom. She took in a deep breath, 'Okay Rin-Rin, Just be yourself' She told herself as she opened the sliding door and went in. She handed Kaito-sensei her slip of paper as he read it.

He looked at her and gave her a warm smile, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have a new student. Kagami, Rin. Please treat her well. Ms. Kagami, you can sit next to Mr. Kagamine by the windows" He said professionally as Rin shyly nodded and went to sit down.

Miku dropped her pencil she was tapping, 'No way!' She thought maniacally as ways of torturing her suddenly came to mind.

Len's jaw dropped as Rin came to sit in her new seat. 'No way!' He thought cheerfully. Were the angels on his side? He sure hoped so.

Rin sat down minding her own business, she didn't even notice Len. She loved being able to be herself but the excitement of all the bodies in the room, all their adrenaline pumped veins, she could hear their blood coursing through each and every one of them. She hoped to keep her cool and not try to form some type of plan to kill all of them.

She took out her notebook and a pencil as Kaito-sensei started his lesson. She gulped as she could hear their hearts beating. She closed her eyes trying not to think about the taste or trying to block the 'Let's guess what blood type you are' game from her mind.

The hours passed by slowly but Rin managed. The bell finally rang for lunch and was she ever thankful for it! The entire class left for the cafeteria except Miku. Rin decided to stay as she settled just to stay at her seat and enjoy her blood filled meal.

Opening her messenger bag she took out her bento, setting it on her desk she was about to open it when Miku walked to her desk. "What the hell are you doing here?" Miku asked with acid filled in every word. Rin didn't bother to look up at her and replied, "Learning. I deserve the gift of knowledge just as anyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my homemade bento"

Miku laughed dryly, "Let me guess, it has human limbs in it"

Rin shook her head, "Nope. Just your regular ingredients"

Miku couldn't take it anymore, everything about Rin did nothing but irritate her. She picked up Rin's bento before she could even take a bite from her rice as Miku slid the window open and was about to throw it out.

"Leave her alone, Hatsune!" Len yelled as he entered the classroom with a steamed pork bun and juice. Miku laughed, "As if!" she shot back as she threw the food out the window. Rin looked up to see through the window, the food was a mess on the ground with the bento box broken.

"Enjoy your meal now, leech" She smiled and walked away, as she did, she purposely bumped into Len. "Oops" She said as she headed out.

Len rolled his eyes as he went to sit at his window seat, Rin just frowned staying at her seat next to him. "Arigato" She thanked Len for saving her. She was partially happy to see him and mostly not. He shook his head waving it off, "No problem" He chuckled as he tore his bun handing Rin a piece.

"Ah, no thank you" She politely declined as she just stared out Len's window. He shrugged as he ate his lunch in complete silence. Rin crossed her arms on the desk hoping that by taking a small nap she could forget her growing hunger as she rested her head on top of her arms.

Twenty minutes later.

The bell rang again for lunch to end as the class and Kaito-sensei came back in. Rin sleepily opened her eyes yawning as Kaito set his coffee on his table and resumed teaching. Half way into his lesson, Rin started to feel dizzy.

Len noticed that she was swaying side to side in her seat. Rin raised her hand to get permission to go to the restroom. Kaito nodded allowing her to go, she quickly got out of her seat and dashed out.

Len felt uneasy and jumpy in his seat, he really wanted to make sure she was okay. He started to shake his legs and tug on his pants. Kaito paused what he was saying as he raised a eyebrow at the blond. "Problem, Kagamine?" He asked as Len wiggled in his seat, "Toilet, now, sensei" He plead as Kaito excused him.

Len smirked as he ran out in a hurry.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Len ran down the hall trying to find Rin. Maybe she did need to go to the restroom, if she did then what he just did would seem stupid. He sighed as he couldn't find her. Len then decided to check downstairs as he went to the stairs.

As he calmly walked down he noticed Rin's large white bow. Her head was resting against the wall as she wheezed. "Rin!" Len called out as he ran down, skipping the second to last step, he jumped down and bend down to her level.

Rin wheezed suffocating, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She coughed twice as black blood spilled on the palm of her hand. "Just… leave" She said weakly coughing again.

Len shook his head, "No way! You must be hungry" He said as he quickly unwrapped his scarf from his neck. He unbuttoned the first two buttons from his school uniform's top. "C'mon feed" He said as Rin just stared at him. "Why are you helping me? You know what I am, yet you're not scared. You're really willing to let me feed off of you?" She asked slowly as Len looked into her eyes.

He smiled giving her a thumbs up, "You bet'cha! Look you could call me a weirdo but I really do want to help you" Len said hoping she would believe his honesty. He really did want to help her. Part of him was intrigued by her kind, another part couldn't say no to a cute girl, and the other was strangely drawn to her.

'She sure is unique' He thought to himself as Rin hesitated for a few minutes. She knew humans were capable of all sorts of wonderful things but she also knew they were capable of bad things like lies, deceit, infliction of pain, and harm. Rin didn't want to fall prey to some prank or joke or whatever Len was trying to pull off but there was something in his blood that told her otherwise.

She sighed as she agreed, "Alright" She said as she used the wall for support to stand up. "Seriously?" Len asked happily as Rin nodded taking his hand walking across to the wooden rail. She let go of his hand and jumped up to sit on the rail. She was shorter than him. Taking her white bowed headband off she dropped it on a step as Len got closer to her.

She spread her legs to allow him to come closer so she could comfortably eat. He jokingly spread his arms apart as if waiting for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as she licked his neck. He shivered at the touch as he braced himself for the short small pain. Rin titled his head and bit in as he grunted in pain. She crossed her legs caging him into her, her eyes glowed a bright neon blue.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kaito looked up to the clock seeing that Rin and Len were gone for more than fifteen minutes. He glanced over at Miku seeing she was distracted copying the notes on the board. He knew Meiko would punish him if he didn't take care of her precious Rin. "Free time" He announced hearing the class cheer as he walked out the classroom and into the hall.

He grinned as he found Rin and Len at the bottom. He stayed on top as he silently took a pic on his cell phone of the sight at the bottom of the stairs. He pressed 'send' as a little check mark appeared on his cell's screen notifying him that Meiko would receive the picture in a few minutes.

He put his phone back into his pocket, taking out a coffee candy – he ripped the plastic and popped the candy into his mouth as he walked back to his classroom whistling.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Len dropped to the floor on his back feeling dizzy. Rin licked her lips satisfied for now. "So… does this… mean… we're friends… now?" Len asked as he tried to retrain himself to learn to breath. "So did I pass the vamp-human friendship orientation?" Len pushed on as Rin giggled.

He closed his eyes smiling, loving her cute whimsical giggling. Rin sat down next to him. She raised her legs to her chest and placed her elbows to her knees. Her head between her hands as she thought, "Sure" she said as Len opened his eyes raising his right arm and doing a victory cheer. "Awesome!" He replied as Rin shook her head.

'He sure is a interesting human' She thought as it warmed her heart. She now had a friend. A friend. Something Rin's always wanted.

XxxxxxxxxxX

That night Kaito entered his house setting his keys on top of the coffee table. He loosened his tie and placed his briefcase next to the couch as he headed upstairs to his room. He took off his shirt and lazily left it on the floor. As he sat on his bed he turned his head feeling his neck hurting. He went on to massage it when two hands did it for him.

He 'hmmed' and sighed saying it felt good. He looked at his opened window as the night's snowy cold wind entered swaying his curtains around. "Thanks for the picture" The voice whispered from behind him.

He chuckled, "Anything for Meiko-chan" He affectionately said as he turned his head a little to see her. In his dark moonlit room all he could see were her red neon glowing eyes smiling back at him devilishly.

Meiko quickly stopped her massaging as she appeared in front of him. She roughly pushed him down on his bed as she crawled up to him smirking. She straddled his waist as she traced his build abs with her finger. 'She certainly is one hell of a woman' He thought grinning.

Kaito rolled his eyes knowing how much she loved these types of games. He gently grabbed the spaghetti straps from her red tank top and pulled her closer. He locked lips with her as the dogs howled in the far background of bustling Sapporo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Remember R&R! Plz and Thankies! :D

For Len's lunch I couldn't decide on what proper name for his steamed bun to be called. I was like, "chūkaman or nikuman?" ... So I decided on plain ol' english. Blah. xD

Gawd. I make Meiko sound like such a sex torturer ._.

Oh wells. Vampires are suppose to be sexy and seducing dammit!

Enough of my ramblings… it's 4:30am! O:

Oyasumi everyone! *falls asleep on laptop* ZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz


	3. Indecisive Feelings

AN: I love vampires! 8D

Thanks to all who are reading this story! :]

So what exactly is **charm**? Let's find out, shall we?

Enjoy~

Indecisive Feelings

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Hey Rin, tomorrow is Saturday" Len said as he got up from the ground. Rin looked at him raising a eyebrow, "Yeah and?" She asked trying to see where he was going with this. "Since we're friends now, do you wanna go out somewhere?" He asked as he closed one eye in fake pain. _

_Rin tapped her index finger to her lips and nodded, "Sure. What time should we meet? Where?" she asked as she stood up. "Let's meet where we first met by the mini mart around ten" Len said getting up and took Rin's hand and curling it into a fist. He curled his own hand and bumped fist gently with her. She giggled shaking her head as Len ran off waving saying he would see her tomorrow._

_When she got home a big smile was plastered on her face. Luka looked up from her laptop as she stopped typing. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked smiling. Rin set her coat on the couch and her bag next to the side. She plopped down smiling, "It was great! Hey… Luka… could I go out tomorrow?" Rin asked as she fiddled her fingers around. _

_Luka raised one eyebrow in curiosity, "Why? Have a date already?" She asked jokingly as Rin shook her head furiously. "N-no! It's nothing like that. I made a friend today and he asked me if we could hang out"_

"_He?" Luka 'hmmed'_

_Rin's cheeks grew rosy, "Y-yes… he's really nice" She left it at that as she turned her head not looking at Luka. She laughed and nodded, "Sure. Just make sure to be careful" _

"_Thanks!" Rin quickly hugged her and took her coat. "Oyasumi Luka oba-san!" She quickly ran to her room to go to sleep. Luka shook her head smiling. 'That girl' she thought. _

_After Rin went off to bed, Luka heard a knock on the door. Getting up from her place she went to see who it could be through the peephole. Smiling widely like a little girl she instantly opened the door and wrapped her arms around the man standing outside holding a bouquet of lavender roses. "Missed me?" He asked chuckling as she held him tightly. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len yawned as he dragged his body out of bed. Taking off his shirt he lazily threw it into his basket but missed it as it fell to the ground. He didn't bother getting it as he took a yellow towel and went to take a shower. The warm water hit his bare body feeling good as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He really wasn't a morning person; 'What did I do yesterday?' He asked himself as he applied Axe body wash to a sponge and gently scrubbed his chest. 'I went to school early, somehow got distracted, went in tardy, hmm… new student… my blood was sucked… blood… hmm… RIN!' He yelled in his head as his eyes widened. He scrubbed his body hard trying to get extra clean for their 'date'

Wrapping the yellow towel around his waist he ran out and nearly fell as his hair and body dripped water to the wooden floor making him slide a little to his room. Len hopped down the stairs trying to buckle his belt. Clipping his silver wallet chain to the side and putting his wallet into his pocket. He wore a white long sleeved turtle neck and black jeans. Len entered the kitchen. His mom left him a note on the fridge's door. Leaning in he read his mother's small neat writing.

_I'm working double shift tonight at the hospital. See you tomorrow! –Mom _

He read as he shrugged. He opened up the fridge to get milk and eggs out then opened the pantry to get pancake mix and maple syrup out. Going to the island counter he grabbed two bananas from the fruit bowl. Smiling he grabbed a black pan from the ceiling rack.

Len made banana pancakes for breakfast. Glancing at the clock he had about an hour left before meeting up with Rin. Setting his plate down and the syrup on the island counter he quickly went and poured himself a glass of banana milk. Setting on the counter he opened a drawer taking a fork out. Finally finishing he pulled a silver metallic stool from under the counter. Sitting down he picked up his fork and stabbed the pancakes.

"Mmm soo good!" He closed his eyes chewing the soft banana goodness. Killing his pancake stack with syrup he stabbed it and gobbled up his pancakes. Drinking his milk he wiped his mouth with a napkin, picking his dishes up he started washing them.

Once drying them he walked to the hallway closet and took out a black jacket. Slipping on his shoes and taking his house keys, Len walked out locking the door and then starting off in a sprint to go meet up with Rin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin woke up staring at her beeping alarm clock. A little chibi smiling orange was telling her to get up. She tapped it and walked out to the kitchen. She could hear Luka giggling as she walked into the sunny bright room. She squinted her eyes for a moment as her eyes were adjusting to the new light hitting them.

"Honey, stop it!" Luka giggled as Rin heard a man's deep laughing. Rin ran seeing a man with long flowing purple hair elegantly tied to the side. "Oji-san!" She said as she ran to the man hugging him. He laughed, "I've missed you too" Patting her head Rin playfully rolled her eyes and let go of him.

Luka handed him a cup of blood coffee. "AB negative just the way you like it dear" She kissed his cheek. "Arigato" He thanked as he took the coffee and sipped it. Rin opened the fridge and took out a O negative blood bag and set it on the counter. Grabbing a small stool she placed it next to the fridge so she could reach the cereal box. Grabbing the cereal box she set it on the counter and took out a bowl and spoon.

Shaking the box of cereal the small pieces of cornflakes fell inside the bowl. Tearing the blood bag with a knife she poured it all over her cornflakes. Throwing away the empty bag into a biohazard container next to the regular trash can – Rin walked with her bowl of cereal to the table sitting across from her uncle.

"So how are you? What have you been up to? I want to know everything Gakupo oji-san!" Rin said excitedly almost jumping in her seat. Gakupo chuckled, "Many things, young one. I couldn't stay away from my precious little niece and sexy wife for long" Gakupo winked growling at Luka who was washing dishes. Luka turned her head to the side to meet Gakupo's grinning expression, she rolled her eyes as she continued washing and setting dishes on the drying rack.

Rin rolled her eyes, that's her uncle for ya. 'Always the flirt' She thought. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging to her right. 'Oh, Len!' She thought as she quickly gulped down the blood stopping to eat the cornflakes properly before she would choke. "I've really missed you and all but I promised to meet someone soon!" Rin said as she hurriedly handed the bowl and spoon to Luka.

Gakupo grinned amused. He and Luka have been hoping for Rin to find a nice guy and perform **charm **on him so she could continue living. Not necessarily **charm **but at least a stable feeding source. He frowned at the thought that she refuses, he didn't want to see his only niece die.

"Who is it? Lunch?" He asked as Rin ran to her room, "No!" She yelled as she took a orange towel and slammed the bathroom's door closed. Luka and Gakupo just sat in the kitchen. Gakupo taking a sip from his second serving of coffee and Luka drinking a cup of green tea. They titled their heads right and left as they watched Rin run from room to room slamming doors getting ready.

Rin ran to her room with her towel wrapped around her, she then got dressed, she hopped to the bathroom again pulling up her long candy corn striped stockings. She quickly brushed her teeth and then rolled into her room to put on her black snow boots.

Once she was ready all dressed up in a orange skirt and yellow shirt with orange stripes – she walked out and opened the closet in the hallway to get a black coat. She slipped it on and walked back to the kitchen. "Well I'll be home later. Ja ne!" Rin smiled raising her hand and forming a peace sign. She quickly ran to the door shutting it. She walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on! Walk faster!" Meiko yelled playfully as she held the white leash. "Woof!" Kaito barked as he walked in front of Meiko. They were getting a lot of strange stares from people walking by. I guess it's not every day you see a man on a leash, huh? Kaito got tired as he bend down making Meiko stop. He placed one hand on the snow filled ground as he raised the other and licked the top of his hand and rubbed it against his hair. Meiko laughed, "Seriously? That's not even a dog. That's a cat" She said as Kaito titled his head, turned around, and stuck his tongue out nodding. "Woof! So what?" He barked as Meiko took her water bottle and drank a little. She poured a little on her hand and splashed Kaito.

He got up wiping his forehead, "Hey!" He complained as Meiko unhooked the leash from the white sapphire embedded collar. "That's enough walking for today" She announced as Kaito stretched his arms. "Good because I'm cold" He said wrapping his arms around himself. Meiko opened up her red purse and took out his blue scarf out. Wrapping it around his neck she kissed his cheek. He chuckled and held her hand as they walked through the snowy park.

"So are you going to come into my class during the day anytime soon?" Kaito asked as they sat down on a bench. Meiko shook her head, "No. I'm not ready to see Rin. I want her to advance"

"In what?" He asked curiously.

"Just like you and me, puppy. I want her to find what she's looking for" She winked as Kaito chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay being out in the sun?" He asked suddenly remembering she wasn't entirely human.

She laughed and gently patted his cheek. "How cute, you're worried about me. I'm not Dracula you know. I'll be fine as long as I have plenty to eat and continue to wear this ring" She said as she unzipped her short sleeved red vest. Pulling her black long sleeved shirt's neck she revealed a ruby red rose designed silver banded ring on a silver necklace chain.

Kaito nodded his head fascinated by the detailed piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful" He complimented. "I know" She smiled as she zipped up her vest again. They sat there in peaceful silence until Meiko spoke up. "I'm hungry" She said as Kaito looked down shaking his head, "You're starting to sound like Nosferatu. You sure do have a big appetite" He stated bluntly as Meiko laughed. "That I do" He said as Meiko got up taking his hand and dragging him into a black telephone booth.

Kaito closed the door as Meiko tugged on his scarf and roughly pressed her lips to his. He grunted as Meiko stood in a corner, pulling on his scarf she hugged him. He hugged her back as she licked the right side of his neck and bit in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len ran up to the mini mart down the road, he waved as he saw Rin waiting. Rin just rocked herself on the balls of her feet humming, she didn't see Len until he jumped in front of her bend over and panting. "I… made… it!" He panted as he looked up to her smiling.

She giggled and shook her head as they began walking. "So are you okay in the daylight?" Len asked as they passed the mini mart. Rin nodded, "I'm not so fragile to the sun as long as I wear this" She said as she showed him the blue sapphire rose designed gold banded ring on a gold chain around her neck. "Wah! It's beautiful!" He marveled as Rin smiled.

They decided to go to a small café to get something to eat, as they entered a green haired girl greeted them. "Hi! I'm Gumi! I'll be your waitress today! Do you need a sec?" She asked kindly as she stood with a small pad and pen in her hands. Len shook his head as he quickly reviewed the menu, "No it's fine. We'll have two sundaes. One banana and the other orange" He ordered as Gumi scribbled down the order. "You got it! Coming up!" She winked and walked off into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you" Len said apologetic. "It's fine" Rin said as Gumi came back ten minutes later with two spoons and a vanilla-banana swirled sundae with pieces of banana and two banana pocky sticks in it, the other was the same except vanilla-orange, pieces of oranges, and orange pocky. "Enjoy~" Gumi smiled and walked off to serve another table.

"How did you know I liked oranges?" Rin asked as she took a piece of orange. Her fangs wanted to protrude out thinking the orange juice was blood. False alarm. Len shrugged, "You seem like an orange type of girl" He chuckled taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

As Rin ate, she frowned. Her fangs tried coming out every time she took a bite from the orange pieces or the ice cream itself. 'I can't be hungry already can I?" She thought to herself. Len looked up to her as she looked lost in her own thoughts. "You must be hungry" He said as he bit hard into his index finger. Blood started to slowly come out, Len took his other hand and tried to forcefully squeeze the blood out of the small opening.

When the blood finally started flowing out he quickly let the blood drip into her orange sundae. He ordered orange because he saw that Rin had sliced orange pieces in her bento yesterday and that orange would be the perfect color to hide blood into the sundae incase she would get hungry.

As the blood just dripped down Rin looked at him, "Why are you always helping me?" She asked as Len looked up and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. You're my friend, a friend always helps their friends out. I find it really cool that you're a well you-know-what. I like you Rin" He smiled widely as Rin titled her head slightly confused.

Her heart wanted to believe everything he was telling her. She wanted to believe he was being honest and that no harm would come to her but her mind always alerted her to be careful. Besides she didn't want him to get too close to her because she feared she might perform **charm** on him and she didn't want to ruin his normal human life.

"Ah, there. Done" Len spoke up as his small wounded finger stopped bleeding. He stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He cringed at the taste, "How can you stand this stuff? It's so salty, sour, and iron filled" He joked as Rin giggled, "It's completely different to us. It's like… hmm… it's hard to describe but it fills us up more than what regular human food does" She answered as she mixed her blood filled sundae with her spoon making the orange a darker shade. She ate it smiling as her fangs finally stayed calm.

Heading out of the café Len ran to a big pile of snow and jumped into it. He laughed as he formed a small snowball in his hands and threw it Rin. She wasn't paying attention but when the impact hit her she squealed at the coldness. He laughed taking her hand and running to the nearby park.

Rin grabbed as much snow as she could and threw it at Len's side. Len fell face first to the ground with his hands held up high as if he were surrendering. She giggled as she walked closer to where he was still face planted at. He smirked into the snow and grabbed Rin's leg making her squeal again and fall sitting on the snowy floor.

He laughed as he turned over and sat next to her. "I want to know everything about you Rin" He said huskily as Rin played with a scoop of snow in her hand. "Like what first?" She asked absentmindedly. Len tapped his finger on his head, "Hmm… who are you living with? Your parents?"

"I live with my auntie and uncle. My auntie is human and my uncle is a vampire. He's my mom's older brother. My mom was a vampire but my dad was a human. They died in a car crash in Okinawa when I was four" She said titling her head looking at him.

He frowned, "I'm sorry about your parents"

She smiled, "It's okay. So next question?"

He rolled his eyes right and left thinking as his lips pouted, "Are you single?"

Rin bursted out laughing and nodded, "I am. Why?"

He blushed and shook his head, "N-no reason"

"Next question"

"How old are you, Rin?"

"Sixteen. You?" She giggled.

"Seventeen" He answered and asked another question.

"Umm… will you die if there were garlic around?"

"Hmm not really. If I accidentally consume it, then it depends on how much. My body rejects blood if I were to eat garlic. It's like my senses go numb and until that garlic is gone, I can't eat. It could be hours or days or weeks. More than a month would be bad but it just depends all on the amount consumed. Kind of like when you get a fever and you never know how long the effects will last and if they last a long time then you'll die. If a stake has garlic on it, that's a different story. My body will reject its natural healing process and a wound could get infected easily and then you just die"

"Oh. What about holy water?"

"Only on stakes. It burns our skin"

"Death?"

"By anything sharp going through our hearts"

"Sunlight?"

"Sunset is okay for a normal pure vampire. Those are our rulers, leaders, royals, whatever you want to call them. They're a lot more fragile to things than my kind that are part human. My clan can live but it still hurts them unless you have a protection charm like my ring"

"Blood type you like most?"

"Any type is okay but I personally prefer O positive and negative. When you mix those together it's a indescribable flavor" She smiled as Len nodded.

"Then… why… are you so weak? I want to know everything" Len asked slowly as Rin gave him a blank look. He wasn't as clueless as she thought he was. She knew he was a good observer but she didn't see this coming. She gulped, "Why do you want to know?"

Len looked up at the snowflakes falling down from the darken blue sky. "So I can protect you" He whispered.

Her eyes widen as her cheeks felt warm and growing rosy, "It's complicated" She answered.

Len looked at her and saw her troubled expression, he without thinking kissed her cheek. "Please?" He begged.

Rin's blush grew; she sighed and decided to tell him. He was so kind and gentle with her and she remembered they were friends now. Friends don't lie to one another.

"My clan calls it **charm **it's the process of how we live. My clan is willing to breed with humans because we as vampires learned that we live a lot more care free lives this way. We don't have to worry about the sun as much, our hearts beat, blood does course through our veins, we age like humans but slower. Just like any other vamp, we have to be careful when we feed. Hunters do still exist in this world. Since we're partially human, when we feed our bite marks on the human don't heal as fast as a normal pure vamp. We have it easier but harder at times I guess"

Rin sighed and continued, "We're capable of seducing people and manipulating their hearts. We call it **charm **because we're charming you with our ways. Once we let you drink from our blood, you become so dazed, so blinded that you'll follow us any where even to the ends of this world. You get to live longer as well because you fed from us but you'll be nothing but our servants and slaves. We you use you as a feeding source and protection. Some in my clan have two **charmed **ones, one for feeding and the other for breeding. Since a **charmed **human will do anything for us, they take it as a blessing to make more of us. Sometimes the human mother will die during child birth. My parents were actually banned from the clan because my mother fell in love with her **charmed **servant. My uncle followed in her footsteps after I was born. He saw how horrible our clan was. They're nothing but slave drivers. They don't believe in love, love to them is a human fetching them things as if they were dogs"

Len spoke up as he thought about everything she's said, "Is that why you're so weak? Because you don't have a **charmed **one? Is there more like you?"

Rin nodded and continued, "My mom had two human friends, my auntie and a friend from high school. When my uncle married my auntie they devoted their lives to science to help improve our lives. My uncle leaves us for months to try and convince more people from our clans that are scattered around to stop **charm**. He tries to convince them that there is such thing as love in this world. My mom's other friend met a vampire on her own. She had my best friend Meiko. She's older than I am, so I consider her my guardian and mentor. I lost her five years ago and I'm searching for her but so far I can't find her. I lived with her and her family until I was six when my uncle came for me. Meiko has always known how to live and survive. I don't like feeding off humans, I'm scared to damn someone with **charm**. It's no blessing, it's a curse. Meiko and I are the only ones who haven't **charmed **anyone. We promised each other to never do that but unlike me, Meiko feeds from the source. She feeds and then erases men's memories. I could never do that so I feed from the blood bags my auntie brings from the hospital. Meiko's mom works as a doctor and helps out. I'm really weak because I don't have a 'servant/slave' who I can freely drink from whenever I want. The blood bags I feed from aren't fresh. They lose their nutrients the more they're refrigerated. Honestly, you're the guy I've feed from"

Len blushed, "I'm honored. **Charm **really is complicated, isn't it?"

Rin nodded, "Yes"

Len smiled and just thought. He was going to suggest to Rin that maybe he could become her **charmed **one because he didn't want her to suffer like he's seen her suffer before. He didn't really care about becoming a servant. He honestly didn't mind the thought. But he knew she was so against it so he thought of another idea, "Rin, I'm not going to ask you to **charm **me"

'Because you already have' He said mentally leaving that out, "I don't want you to suffer so maybe I can help you out? You can feed from me whenever you want"

Rin shook her head, "No! I've already gone too far with you. I don't understand why you're always so willing to do things for me. I get scared all the time. I probably have already seduced you without knowing it. I'm grateful but can't we just be friends?"

Inside him, Len's heart stung a little. He got up from the snowy ground. Rin got up too waiting for him to reply. Len looked down avoiding eye contact as his bangs hid his sadden eyes. "Friends…" He whispered.

"What if I want more than that?" He looked up.

She shook her head as her eyes stung, "N-no! Nothing more. Didn't you just hear everything I've told you? I don't want to damn you into anything. I just want a friend, not a feeding source. A friend and nothing more than that" Rin narrowed her eyes harshly.

Len shook his head understanding but he was also just as stubborn as Rin, "I know, friends. Got it. I just don't want you to die!"

"You barely know me!" She shouted pointing a finger at him. "You're stupid!" She jabbed her finger at Len's chest. "You- You- You…" Before she could finish Rin collapsed on the snowy floor.

"Rin!" Len yelled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meiko licked her lips and let go of Kaito as she heard Rin. "Done already?" Kaito whispered as Meiko shushed him. She walked out of the telephone booth with Kaito following her from behind, "What is it Lassie? Did Timmy fall down the well again?" Kaito asked as he noticed Meiko looking distant. He popped a coffee candy into his mouth.

Meiko laughed rolling her eyes, "It's Rin. She was talking to Len just fine… then she told him about us… then she got mad" She said as she wondered why Rin got mad. Len was willing to become her **charmed **one yet she would refuse him every time. "That girl is so stubborn and indecisive" She said as she headed back to the park. "Kagamine, Len? He's the quietest student I have. So he's now in the same boat as I am" He thought as he picked up a newspaper from the ground and hid his face as they walked through the park.

"Yes, he's exactly like you. A cute little lost puppy that will never get to try our blood" She patted his cheek as he frowned playfully, "D'aww just when I thought I found the fountain of youth"

"Keep dreaming lover boy" Meiko laughed as she passed Len who was trying to wake Rin on the floor. Meiko knew that Rin was getting weaker and weaker since she wouldn't feed regularly on a source.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Kaito whispered as Meiko shook her head, "No. She has to figure out what she wants for herself. I'm not interfering until I see her looking healthier" She said bluntly as they walked out of the park and headed back to Kaito's place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How's our progress coming along?" Luka asked as she typed in her laptop. Gakupo monitored the Bunsen burner's temperature. "Pretty good, actually. I managed to convince our brethren in Osaka and Tokyo to stop **charming **people and just learn to be like humans and love. We can still live on but we don't have to manipulate people to do so. I almost got into a fight with their leaders but we managed to resolve our differences by talking it out like civil people" He said pushing his glasses back high on the bridge of his nose.

Luka nodded, "It seems like the new era is upon us. If we can stop the **charming **of people then maybe vampires will become more accepted into this world. Instead of those kidnappings and trauma stories people hear on tv"

"One can only wish, dear. I'm not so worried about the other clans right now. There's always time for them, I'm more worried about Rin" Gakupo looked up to Luka as she nodded.

"She has your sister's stubbornness. She's not going to be easy to crack"

"We must get her to feed regularly"

"You know she won't"

"I'm her uncle, I can force her to!" Gakupo slammed his hand against the wall as Luka got up and gently patted his shoulder soothing him. "She's has a friend at school. A boy. That's who she went out with today. Maybe he'll be able to convince her to feed. If he knows already what she is" Luka said thoughtfully as she had some suspicions about the boy leading back to the day when Miku stabbed Rin.

Miku would never help Rin so there must have been someone else there too that night. Rin wasn't capable of healing herself in the current state she was in. "You think he'll become her **charmed **one?" Gakupo asked as he turned off the burner.

Luka went back to her laptop, "He doesn't have to become her **charmed **one yet. If she's not planning on keeping him and if she does perform it – it would be difficult to get rid of him. We just need her to have a source to get better from. We'll see where that leads us"

"Very well then" Gakupo agreed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rin! C'mon Rinny! Wake up!" Len panicked as he carried Rin to a nearby bench. Taking off his jacket he rolled it up and placed it under Rin's head. "Rin look I'm sorry for pushing you! Please just wake up! You're not playing dead are you?" Len asked as he shook her shoulders. There was no response.

As he raised her head up so she wouldn't suffocate, black blood seeped through her slightly gapped mouth. He quickly wiped it away with his white sleeve. He checked her pulse, still beating. He checked her chest, still beating. He checked her forehead, it was hot.

Seeing that he couldn't wake her, Len carried her again on his back. He wrapped the sleeves of his jacket around her neck and had some trouble trying to keep her hands holding around his neck. He grabbed her legs with his hands to his side and started walking back to his house.

Once he got home he closed the door but didn't lock it. Walking up to his room he set her on his bed, sighing he took off his turtle neck and put on a black wife beater. He walked into his bathroom and soaked a rag with cold water. Walking back into his room he gently placed it on her forehead. He laid down next to her sighing. 'Why am I trying so hard?' He asked himself as he just thought looking up to his ceiling.

He was just a normal quiet student at school. He would go out on weekends to the movies or to an arcade with his best friend Dell. He really didn't really like getting into trouble. He would take the long route home since he had a fan club in the nearby middle school. Everything he's been taught to fear like zombies, vampires, aliens, and ghost – they all fascinated him.

As he thought he felt Rin move on his bed as she fluttered her eyes opened. His room was slightly dark so her eyes glowed neon blue. "Where am I?" She asked a little panicked. "My room" Len spoke up. Once she saw him, she calmed down.

She sat up on the bed taking off the rag from her head. "Rin, can we talk?" Len asked as she placed the rag on his nightstand. She was still a little mad at him for suggesting **charm**.

She stayed quiet as Len continued. "Look, I know you're against your clan's ways and I get that. I get it okay? I won't push you into doing something you don't want to do. I'm just asking you to feed from me. It doesn't hurt, honest. Your health is getting worse, when you collapsed black blood was coming out of your mouth. Black! I can understand why you don't trust me. I'm just a random human who happened to find you and willingly asked you to bite me. That seems shady, I know. I don't like you just because you're a vampire Rin. I don't… I don't… I don't know how to describe this feeling I have inside here" He said as he took Rin's hand and placed it over his heart.

She felt as its steady beating suddenly grew faster and more erratic. Her fangs popped out as she could smell the blood. She could sense it course as it flowed through his veins. Her eyes began to brim with tears. She knew what that feeling was; Love.

She didn't want to say anything as she looked down at him with blurry vision. "I'm… dangerous. If I can't control myself, I could kill you. I have Miku to worry about. I can't let you get hurt because of me. I'm nothing but a monster!" She yelled as a hot tear slid down her cheek. Len grabbed her wrist and pushed her against his chest. "I don't think you're a monster. I think you're wonderful the way you are" He whispered to Rin as he sat up on his bed. His head resting against the headboard, "At least allow me to be a good friend and help you when you need me" He begged as Rin straddled his waist.

He titled his head as Rin licked it. "Just give me some time" She said as her fangs punctured his skin. Red ruby liquid filled her mouth as she sucked, blood dripping down from her chin and covering his neck in red streaks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'll add more Kaito x Meiko in the next chapter! And more Gakupo x Luka!

So **charm **can be a good thing or a bad thing.

WHY? Rin! WHY won't you accept Len's love? She confuses me ._.

Longest chapter so far! O:

I promise more fluff in next chap!

I found myself listening to these songs nonstop.

Playlist:

Chocolate Disco by Perfume

Skip Turn Step by Kanon Wakeshima

Returner by Gackt

I Need A Girl by TaeYang Ft. G-Dragon

Wrong Number by DBSK

You know the drill! R&R! Alert! Plz and Thankies! :D


	4. You're My Sweetness

AN: 8D erm… Hi Hi!

I really don't know what to say ._.

Oh yes, that's right:

I promised more and there shall be~ I really don't want to rush Rin and Len's progress – like instant Love – Cupid's arrow BAM!- xD so let's take this nice and slow and fluffy :3

More of the vampire scientist and his wife! And the sexy vampire and her puppy! :D

Enjoy~

You're My Sweetness

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kick higher, Miku!" He yelled as Miku rolled her eyes tying her long teal hair into a single ponytail. She raised her leg and tried to hard into the dummy Akaito was holding. "Harder!" He yelled as she sighed and ran a short distance away and then came back running at full speed kicking. Akaito slightly slid away as he nodded in approval. He set the dummy down going to a rack of perfectly sharp cut wooden stakes in varies lengths and sizes. He picked two medium stakes, handing one to Miku, and the other placed in his jean pocket. "Next I will teach you about different methods of staking one of those _leeches_" He gritted his teeth at the last word.

Miku nodded as Akaito opened up the garage revealing a freezer. He told her to wait as he came out again with a large pole holding a cow skinned and mildly frozen hanging from a metal hook. "You'll practice staking a vampire using this cow until I'm satisfied" He told her strictly as he balled his hands into fist and punched the meat. He did a turn and quickly taking the stake from his jeans and plunging deeply in.

"Think you can handle this?" He asked smirking as she nodded. "No problem" She grinned as she stared at the wooden stake. She gently touched the sharp tip with her finger; it started bleeding. She watched as the blood dripped down to the floor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len groaned as he woke up from his sitting position in his bed. He blinked his eyes opened as he felt a cold breeze coming from his opened window. He turned his head to look at it, "Rin…" He whispered as he got up from bed to take a shower. In the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, taking his black wife beater he threw it on the floor. Lifting his neck high he looked at the two hollow holes on the side of his neck. The dried brown blood still evident trailing down his chest. He ran his hand gently over the wound smiling as he felt like he finally gained Rin's trust.

Once he took a shower he got dressed in a red turtle neck and black jeans. He heard his phone ringing in his room, quickly going to pick it up he answered. "Hello?" Len answered as he heard chuckling on the other side. "Len-kun I'm bored! I miss you! Take me out?" The deep feminine voice asked. Len chuckled as he sat on his bed, "Hey, Dell. I'm free today" He said as he looked at his calendar hanging next to his headboard, "Anyplace special you want to go?" He asked as Dell squealed jokingly, "Wah! I get to have Len-kun all to myself! Yatta!" Dell chuckled and spoke in his normal voice, "Where have you been these few days? It's like you're a ghost! Dude, I've been bored! Mikuo does nothing but play video games and eat leeks all day! It's driving me crazy! I'm about to pull my sexy hair out!"

Len laughed rolling his eyes at his overly dramatic friend, "Fine. Fine. I get it, you're bored. Since you haven't told me where you want to go I'll just come over to your place"

Dell agreed, "Okay but first tell me where my best friend's been at?"

Len sighed, "He's been busy"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No, Honey stop!" Luka giggled as Gakupo formed another perfectly rounded snow ball in his hands. "Surrendering so soon, dear?" He smirked as Luka ran away from his attack after attack. She dodged a snowball as she hid behind a tree. Laughing she formed her own ball and stuck her head out, "Not so fast!" She threw the ball as it hit Gakupo's head.

His own new snowball fell out of his hands as Luka's ball hit him. He shook the snow from his bangs smiling, "The scientist never loses" He bend down, "This means war!" He declared shouting playfully as he grabbed a pile of snow and tried throwing it at her.

Luka's head shot back behind the tree as she made her own big snowball, once having a perfect rounded and heavy ball in her hands – she ran from her hiding place and threw the snow to Gakupo's chest when he was distracted.

He fell to the ground grabbing her wrist and making her go down with him. "Not… back… ing… down… now are… we?" He said in between pants. She shook her head as her soft pink hair got covered in snow. He chuckled putting his right hand to his chest. She turned her head as her cheek became cold by the snow, she saw his whole body vibrate as he chuckled. She smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. "Are you hungry?" She asked as he looked distant admiring the visible veins on her wrist that appeared a slight blue-green color.

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, "No, my dear" He replied as he got up from the snowy floor, Luka took his hand as Gakupo helped her up. She shook her head trying to get as much snow off of her as she could. Gakupo chuckled shaking his own coat's sleeves and his bangs.

Once Luka was done she glanced over at him placing her pink gloved hand on his cheek, "You look pale" She noticed as Gakupo placed his own hand over hers on his cheek, "Are you sure it's no because of these?" He questioned joking as a fang slipped out and pierced his bottom lip. He licked his lip wiping the blood away as Luka grabbed his hand and going behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked as the back of her head touched the bark of the tree. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's been a while. I'm fine, honest" He assured her as she shook her head taking no for an answer. Moving the strands of hair that fell over her shoulder; she brushed them behind her titling her head. "What kind of wife would I be if she allowed her husband to starve?" She asked taking his hand and squeezing it. "Feed" She gently commanded as he came closer and kissed her cheek. "You're the best wife" He commented as he brushed his fingers softly on her neck and leaned in closer.

She giggled, "And the only" She finished his sentence as he placed loving kisses on her neck, licked it warming her skin with his tongue, and then bit in as the flood flowed down his chin like a small beautiful red river.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Take your shirt off!" Meiko demanded crossing her arms over her chest as Kaito sighed and did as he was told. "I told you it really not that bad" He protested as Meiko pushed him face first onto his bed. "You're the idiot that got glass in their back!" She yelled at him as she straddled his waist. Kaito turned his head resting on his blue pillow as Meiko took a pair of tweezers and tried taking the bits of glass out of him.

"You're the one always wanting to play rough" He accused as she laughed picking out a shard of glass. He winced arching his back as his hands gripped the pillows. Meiko held on as she rode the waves of his pain, "Whoa there cow boy. Slow down!" She laughed as she threw the pieces of glass into a small plastic bowl. Kaito hid his face into his pillow as he heard the clunking noise of glass falling into the bowl.

'Why?' He thought to himself feeling unlucky. They came back to his place after making a quick pit stop to his classroom so he could take work home. Once they arrived to his place, Kaito placed his stack of papers on top of the coffee table. Meiko felt like playing rough as she kissed him hungrily piercing his bottom lip as she bit down hard. She was so hasty wanting to take his clothes off that they started hitting and crashing into the wall and other objects.

Meiko went too far when she tried freeing him of his black slacks; as they dance around slipping off articles of clothes, she ended up backing too far and away from the stairs and crashed into a vase making Kaito fall on the pieces.

"Are you done yet?" Kaito groaned asking as Meiko continued pinching his skin to free him of glass. "Impatient now are we? Almost" She answered as she took another large shard out of him. Kaito gripped tighter on his pillow as uncomfortable pain vibrated through his body. "Done" Meiko smiled as Kaito sighed thanking the gods above.

She ran her hand on his bloody muscular back, the blood staining her flawless pale skin. She looked at her hand as the blood trickled down to her wrist. Her fangs popped out as she licked the blood off her hand. "You know, you're even sexier when you're covered in my favorite color" She commented hearing Kaito chuckling.

She leaned closer to his back placing kisses on his wounds and then licking off the blood. Kaito closed his eyes as she soothed his back in a loving way. Sure she was rough and bad but Meiko knows how to take care of her puppy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin sat down on the window still black couch with a few golden pillows surrounding her. She watched as the snowflakes fall as the chilly cold breeze swept her short hair up. She smiled as she sipped her cup of hot blood chocolate. She watched her winter wonderland smiling as she remembered last night.

Once she finished feeding from Len she had a strange desire to kiss him but she decided not to. Blushing at the memory she shook her head. 'I need time' She told herself as she heard a meow.

She looked down at the small Japanese bobtail white kitten with black spots on her tail and left eye; the kitten looked up at her curiously. She smiled setting her cup on the window still and bend down to pick up the new member of her small family. Her uncle Gakupo surprised her last night once she came home with a small kitten.

'You look lonely at home' He told her as she remembered his soft gentle kind words in her head. She smiled taking the kitten in her hands and placed her on her lap. The kitten meowed and looked at her titling her head. Rin giggled, "What do you think I should do, Emiko?" She asked the kitten as Emiko stared at her with bright crystal blue eyes.

"Meow twice if you think I should give Len a chance. Meow once if I should just stay defensive" Rin continued as the kitten meowed once. Rin closed one eye as she waited for her to meow once again. "Ah, you think I should give him a chance?" She asked smiling as Emiko licked her hand with her small tongue. Rin giggled nodding, "Hai. I think I will" She smiled watching the city of Sapporo from her opened window.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len laughed as Dell's light brown with white shiba inu named Yume licked his face. "Yume stop!" Len laughed as the dog wagged her tail happily. Dell frowned setting his game controller down, "D'aww Yume is getting Len-kun's attention! Best friend stealer" He glared at his dog as Yume barked at him. Len laughed playfully punching Dell's right arm. "Itai! That hurt" He laughed rubbing his arm.

Yume finally calmed down allowing Len to get his own controller from the coffee table. "She seems to like you better" Dell said as Yume laid down by Len's feet. Len laughed, "You know how she gets when guest come over" He pointed down to the dog as she looked up with honey brown eyes.

Dell nodded, "Yup. So tell me Mr. Popular – where have you been these few days I haven't seen you?"

Len looked down at his controller. "With a girl"

Dell started making kissing noises and puckered his lips like fishes, "Kisu Len-kun! Kisu!" He laughed as Len blushed. "Shut up, baka. I really like her… she's really cute" His blush grew redder as Dell grabbed his hand. "Have you kissed her yet?" He asked fluttering his eyelashes. Len took his hand back shaking his head.

"D'aww shame. You're such a cutie!" Dell leaned in pinching Len's cheek as Len smacked his hand away. "You're the worst" He narrowed his eyes blushing as Dell laughed.

'Leave it to Dell to make fun of you. Way to go Len' Len thought as Dell settled down, "I won't tease your love life anymore. Now let's get back to the game. Prepare to get your ass kicked by moi!" Dell declared pressing the right button on his controller starting the game again.

Len rolled his eyes, "Ha, more like the other way around!" He said confidently as he pressed his own button entering the game as the second player.

Ten minutes later.

"PLAYER TWO: WINNER!" The tv screen announced as Dell threw his controller on the couch. "Ugh. You win every time! Again?" Dell begged as Len shook his head. "Told ya I would win again. Nah, five times is good enough for me"

Dell groaned taking the last of the red licorice on a plate on the table. "Hey, share" Len told him eyeing the piece of candy. "Never!" Dell stuck his tongue out taunting him as he swayed the candy in his hand. Len set his controller down and jumped sitting on the couch for it as Dell raised his arm higher pushing Len's face away.

Len grumbled determined to take the candy away from his friend. Dell laughed victoriously not allowing him to take the candy away.

Yume barked trying to jump onto of them both. "Yume!" They laughed yelling in unison as Yume barked wagging her tail and getting off. She went around the couch, jumped up, and took the candy from Dell's hand.

Len stopped as he watched Yume run upstairs. "Catch that dog!" Len shouted grinning as Dell got off the couch. They ran upstairs trying to reclaim their candy. Dell ran ahead and jumped to get Yume when she turned and entered a room. Dell fell with a loud 'umph'

Len ran into the room trying to search for her when Yume ran out the room and back into the hallway. Len slide on the wooden floor as he ran to Yume who then settled sitting by the stairs. He took the licorice from her mouth tearing it into half. "Silly dog" He laughed patting her head. Yume barked happily as he gave her the piece slobbered in her saliva.

Len took the clean piece and took a bite from it walking back to Dell who was still on the floor. "I win, again. That makes it six times today" He told Dell as Dell laughed getting up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get you next time" He declared determined.

Len extended his hand waiting for Dell to shake it. Dell smirked smacking his hand to Len's and shook fast. "C'mon let's go back downstairs. I still need to beat you at cooking"

Len nodded, "Okay but if you burn the curry rice and udon again, I won't forgive you"

"Ha ha, whatever"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Gomen! If it's too short.

Lol hope you liked it! ;D

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :D

Until next time! Ja ne!

**PS. I have a new one-shot out. Depending on how many reviews I get on it – I might consider making it into a mini multi-chaptered story! ^_^**

Playlist:

I Need A Girl – TaeYang ft. G-Dragon

Just Be Friends – Luka Megurine

Reverse Rainbow – Miku Hatsune & Rin Kagamine

This Girl – Laza Morgan

Boys & Girls – LM.C


	5. Deadly Suspicion

AN: Woah. I leave for a few days and come back with a full inbox O:

Arigato Gozaimasu! Thanks everyone! :D Reviews make me happy like a little kid with a new toy xD

Anyways so… I'll try to update as much as I can these upcoming weeks since well Summer is just about over and that means school… Blah. While I have nothing of importance to do at school I'll make you all happy and update fast! :D WHOO!

I need something to keep my sanity intact so I'll think of more ideas at school... when I'm supposed to be reading or something! 8D

Deadly Suspicion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miku cracked her knuckles as she sat down on her seat; deeply inhaling the fresh cold winter air she smiled. This was going to be her time to shine! After an entire military styled workout routine with Akaito as her instructor, she felt she was invincible and today was the day Rin would know that.

Miku knew Rin was a sad poor pathetic excuse for a vampire with her fragile body and constant nice persona and forgiving nature - Rin sickened her to the core; so with being the nice person she is, Miku decided to end her life or at least play some more with her.

She wanted to make Rin suffer and die a slow and painful death just so that she could feel the same lost and blackness that shrouds Akaito now.

She smiled triumphantly as she patted the small sharp wooden stake hidden inside her backpack. She watched as Len slide the class room door open smiling waiting for Rin to go in first. 'Such a gentleman' She thought rolling her eyes trying to figure out if Rin has already corrupted his mind just like the other men she assumed that Rin has seduced in the past.

She watched closely as Rin blushed and went to sit down. Miku had the urge to just trip her over but since Len was around she didn't bother. She would simply wait until he was gone since she's learned by now that Len is no friend of hers if he's willingly helping a leech.

"Hey parasite" Miku greeted smiling and waving her hand towards Rin. Rin looked left and right trying to see if Kaito-sensei would enter soon. She nodded at Miku's rude greeting and went off copying the notes on the board.

Miku sighed irritated. Why was Rin bothering to even seem human? She knew what she was. Miku knew what she was. Akaito knew what she was. Now Miku suspected that Len may know what she was as well but she really didn't care about him because he was nice to even a monster even though she wouldn't admit she would save him from Rin since she lived by the policy of no human left behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Kaito-sensei entered the room with his cup of fresh coffee, he set it on the table and opened up his briefcase. Kaito took out a stack of papers and held them in his arms, "I'm going to hand you a worksheet and I expect you to all finish it completely please" He smiled as he passed them row to row.

Miku grinned as she took a paper and handed it back. She knew vampires were delicate to scent and had extraordinary senses. She took the edge of the paper and slit her finger creating a small paper cut. She squeezed her finger and allowed it to ooze out.

Rin lifted her head up as she smelled a delightful scent. She looked over to Miku where the powerful aroma was coming from. "Does it smell good, monster?" Miku whispered taunting as she waved her bloody finger right to left.

Rin slowly bit gently down on her bottom lip controlling her fangs to not protrude out. She knew exactly what game Miku was playing with her and she was not going to fall for it again. She shook her head and lied saying, "No. It smells gross"

Miku scoffed offended that her blood smelled gross to a vampire. She stuck her tongue out at Rin and went straight to answering the questions on her sheet of paper. Rin smiled knowing that she got Miku just for a sec there.

In truth her stomach was grumbling inside and her fangs were being restless inside. She patted her tummy telling herself that she would soon feed it as soon as the lunch bell would ring. Luka prepared her a delicious blood filled lunch today and she hoped to get to enjoy it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len yawned as the lunch bell rang. He felt uncomfortable as he unstuck the sheet of paper from the side of his lips seeing that he drooled all over it. "Len-kun! Len-kun! Time for luuuunch~" Len heard that same deep feminine voice that could kill. He rolled his eyes seeing Dell slide the class room door opened holding a paper bag that must have his food stuffed in it.

"So where today? Roof or here?" Dell asked in his normal voice as Len yawned louder stretching his arms. "Let's stay here" He said as Dell smiled widely with a long, "Haaaaaiiiii!"

"So are ya gonna introduce me to your girl?" Dell winked as he sat down in front of Len. Len rolled his eyes, "She's not _my_ girl" He cleared blushing a little at the title. He really liked Rin but he was too much of a chicken to push whatever friendship he created with her even further right now.

He knew Rin wasn't the type to allow strangers get so close to her. He sighed thinking about **charm **– it intrigued him yet sent goosebumps all over his body about how bad or good it could be. It's not like he was a servant of evil or anything.

"Len-chan isn't listening to me!" Dell whined in a high pitched cry as Len shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts. He shook his hands in front of his chest apologizing. "Gomen. What did you say?" He asked as Dell sighed repeating himself, "Isn't your girl in the same class as you? Where is she?"

"I don't know and she's not _my _girl" Len replied as he took his wallet out of his pocket. He checked how much change he had left, 'Just enough for a juice' He thought as he got up. "I'll be back. Juice here I come!" He announced laughing as he shut the sliding door.

Dell chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're a nuisance!" Miku yelled evilly as her grip tighten on the cold pale neck. "Let-l-let g-g-go!" Rin plead gasping for air as she held onto Miku's arms trying to free herself. She was far too weak to even defend herself. Without Len… she was nothing.

"This is just a game, you could at least enjoy it!" Miku barked as her grinned spread just as big as a mischievous cat. She gripped the small wooden stake in her other hand as she waited to hear more pleas from Rin. She enjoyed her pain quite sadistically.

Rin coughed choking on her own blood as Miku raised her higher off the ground. Rin's backed ached from the hard pressure of locker's combination locks digging deep into her. Rin didn't like being called weak because she knew deep inside that she wasn't as weak as everyone around her makes her out to be. She knew she was strong if only she tried but in her time of crisis all heroine ideas just escaped her mind as she begged in her heart for either Miku to do her in fast and painless or for someone to come out of their class and see them.

She didn't care at this point if her secret was exposed; all she wanted was to live to see another snow.

"KYAHH!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len walked out of the class room calmly with one hand in his pocket. He looked over the options of varies juices in the vending machine. 'Mm… what to get? What to get?' He chanted over and over in his head as he tapped the yen coins against the machine.

He was just about to insert his money in when he heard a loud squeal that sounded oddly familiar. "KYAHH!" Came the scream from down the hall as Len titled his head. It finally registered in his head as he dropped his money and began in a sprint to the spot.

"RIN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw right there and there, Miku had plunged the small stake into the same place she did with the one from long ago. "Get the hell off of her!" Len gritted his teeth as he shoved Miku away.

Miku's shoulder slammed against the locker, "So you do know!" She confirmed pointing a shaky finger at him. Len didn't bother to answer her as he quickly took out the stake throwing it by Miku's feet. "Take your damn weapon. Rin isn't bad!" He yelled defending Rin as she stayed quiet.

Rin coughed trying to get up from the floor as her blood smeared all over the lockers. Len gently took her left hand and placed it over the small bleeding gash. "Keep pressure to it" He told her strictly as he threw her right arm over his shoulder and picked her up.

He was pretty pissed at Miku but he let his steam cool down as he kicked opened the door to the school's roof entrance. He placed his back against the wall and slide down with Rin in his arms. He sighed as he felt the blood of her wound soaking his own clothes.

"Rin, talk to me" He whispered as he felt her lightly shaking against him. "I-I-I w-w-w-was scared. I-I-I- thought… I would finally… die" She closed her eyes burying her head into his neck shaking more. Len ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Don't ever think that. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" He told her as she nodded.

He felt two sharp points poking against his neck, knowing already what it was he titled his head. "Eat" He told her as he twirled a strand of her blonde hair in his fingers. Rin looked up seeing he was ready for it as a thick vein popped up. She could feel his calm heartbeat, she smiled grateful to have him. She lightly placed her lips against his cheek and whispered, "Thank you" placing a kiss on his cheek.

She then went on to licking his neck savoring the taste of his unique irresistible blood. Her fangs didn't allow her to wait any longer as she bit in feeling his warm red liquid wash over her tongue and sliding down her dry throat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in the class room Dell sighed bored as he poked his food not really hungry anymore. He wondered where his best friend ran off to. "How long does it take to buy a drink? Seriously…" He looked up to the clock on the wall already tired of waiting.

Getting up he decided to go look for him and teach him a lesson himself! He looked down the hall by where the vending machines were located but all he found was the money on the floor.

Dell furrowed his brows in curiosity as he bend down and took the money placing it into his pocket. 'Sheesh' He thought thinking that Len was irresponsible with money. He turned the corner and saw red on the lockers.

He ignored it thinking maybe some students were up to no good. He shook his head in disappointment and decided to check the roof since he knew he just might find him there so he can finally give him a friendly beating.

He slightly opened the door when he heard a groan. "R-R-R-Riiinn…"

The back of Dell's hairs on his neck rose as he felt his cheeks grow red. He closed one eye and watched with the other through the small crack of the door. He saw as Rin's head bobbed up and down Len's neck as he closed his eyes with his chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily.

Dell covered his mouth with both hands as he watched blood drip down their bodies. He immediately shut the door and ran. He ran all the way to the boy's restroom slamming the door shut and twisting the faucet's knob. He splashed cold water on his face trying to forget what he just saw back there. 'It's nothing, right?' He questioned himself as he remembered the red on the lockers and Len's money by the vending machines.

There was a reason why he stayed away from scary movies and supernatural happenings. There was a reason why he chose not to believe in what couldn't be explained. 'What was that?' He asked himself as he remembered seeing Len's pained expression as Rin did her work. "That must be one hell of a hickey" He said out loud to himself chuckling nervously.

He refused to believe that his friend's blood was being sucked from him up in the roof just now. He refused it but always in the back of his mind he would come back to some point in thinking to it and he knew that. For now all he could do was just imagine like he saw nothing and just keep being suspicious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I thought I told you to keep her safe!" Meiko yelled slamming her hands on Kaito's desk. He reclined back in his chair with his lips touching the lid of his coffee. "And I am" He simply replied as Meiko gritted her teeth. "Like hell you are! She got staked, Kaito! Staked! That's not very good protection in my opinion!"

Kaito chuckled seeing how defensive Meiko would get whenever they mentioned or brought up Rin in a conversation. He sat up and took a sip from his drink nodding, "True but did she die?" He asked as he pointed one finger and shook it slowly left to right, "Nooo she didn't. I'm well capable of controlling the environment when you're not around. I slipped this once so sue me? but I can assure Miku will not get another close encounter again. Besides my good student Kagamine Len is here every single day, surely he's taken a liking to Rin" He pointed out as Meiko let go of the chunks of wood from her hands. Her grip loosened as she laid on her back on his desk.

She sighed placing her right arm over her forehead, "One can wish. Rin is stubborn and defensive so she won't easily allow a boy to influence her"

Kaito threw his empty cup in the trash can to the side of his desk. He chuckled and grinned replying, "Oh really now?" He said as he lightly threw his opened cell phone onto Meiko's chest.

"Mm, What's this?" She questioned as she took the phone and looked at the picture. Her head shot up from the desk as she caressed the small cell in her hands against her cheek squealing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin switched from her cradled position in Len's arms to straddling his waist as her left hand held onto the wall and her right on his shoulder. She felt her wound closing as her dry burning throat quench. She never thought she would be so addicted to him like this. Her head told her to stop this but her heart told her to go on. She felt guilty from stealing his life source as she heard his heart beat become slower and slower with Len's breathing becoming more forced.

She knew that he wouldn't command her to stop from killing him slowly but she still had that human instinct intact as she controlled herself to stop; she slipped her fangs out from his neck. She let go of the wall as she placed her head on his shoulder and just hugged him as she waited for his breathing to become more natural and his heart beat to quicken a little to normal.

She hummed an old melody that her mother would sing to her when she was scared or had a nightmare. She hummed for a few silent minutes as Len finally came back. "Full?" He whispered tiredly.

She closed her eyes on his shoulder nodding her head in a silent response. He chuckled forcefully as he felt the world around him spin. He couldn't tell where the earth stops and where the sky begins. He tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them again as he felt like he was about to fall from the building's roof top.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day Len woke up in his soft bed not remembering how he even got home last night or if he even had dinner. He shook his head and got ready for school. At school the first thing to meet Len was Dell's powerful punch to his arm.

"Ow" Len said more than reacted. Dell pouted as ran his eyes up and down Len's body scanning him for anything. He went around his friend in circles with his hand to his chin. "Mm… you look okay" He said to himself as Len titled his head in confusion. "What?" He asked as Dell shook his head.

Len watched as his serious expression become once again goofy and light as Dell smiled widely asking, "Hey wanna go get some pizza after school today? There's this awesome Italian pizzeria that my friend's family just opened up. His family decided to move to Japan, wanna go try the food? You could ask your girl to come with us and I'll invite that cute new girl Miki from my class and maybe Teto and Gumi who works part time at the café…" Dell rambled on as he made an entire list of girls from his class.

Len shook his head seeing as Dell stopped using his fingers to count the girls. He decided to stop Dell at the tenth name, "Alright. I'll see if Rin wants to hang out and she's not _my _girl" Len replied as Dell nodded his head ignoring his friend's correction, "Okay! Ja ne!" He made a peace sign with his fingers sticking out his tongue.

The bell rang as Dell ran to his class room. Rin walked in late with Kaito-sensei by her side, "Pleasure" Kaito smiled kindly as Rin giggled and went to sit next to Len at her seat.

Len wondered what their conversation was but he didn't really care as he sat down in his seat next to the window. "Ohayo" Rin greeted smiling as Len turned to look at her.

She seemed to be glowing as she smiled and sat down getting her notebook out and a cute yellow neko fuzzy pen out. Len's heart skipped a beat as he nodded and took out his own supplies. Before Kaito-sensei could greet the class to get started a woman walked in with a slip of paper. "Excuse me, class" He politely walked out the class to deal with teacher matters.

Rin smiled again seeing that Miku's seat was empty. She did wonder what she was up to since it could mean either two things for Rin. One would be training and plotting her destruction and maybe also killing other vampires around the area or Two she could be sincerely sick and off taking care of family business.

She decided to take this as a sign of good luck for once as she pushed Miku to the back of her mind not really caring anymore. Len cleared his throat, "Hey Rin" He called as Rin looked at him, "Yes?" She asked as Len muster up the courage to ask her out. He knew it wasn't a date and he knew they were friends but he seemed to be getting just a little bit more shy around her asking her to go anywhere with him outside of school.

"Dell has a friend that just moved here from Italy. He says that his family's Italian pizzeria is really good and he asked if you and I could come with him today after school? If you're not busy of course…" Len whispered as Rin giggled, "Sure, love to" She replied as Len exhaled the air he was holding in.

"Cool, we could go together?" He suggested.

"Sure" Rin replied giggling again seeing how nervous he was. She could hear the way his heart quicken its pace in her ears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Remember to be home by six! You still have chores to do sucker!_" A voice laughed victoriously through the phone as Dell groaned. "Aw, come on sis! Please do them for me this time! I promise next time I'll do it! I will! I will totally repay you!" Dell whined as he heard his older sister laughing. "_Not this time chibi Delly-kun~ You owe me from last time so be home early or_," She paused and changed her tone to a deeper demonic one, "_**DIE!**_" She said and then giggled hanging up with, "_Ja ne!_" sweetly.

Dell shut his phone placing it back into his pocket groaning. He hit his head multiple times on his locker's door thinking that his sister was a cruel cruel evil woman. "Damn it… Haku" He whispered as he got hit on the head by a small pink eraser.

"Stop moping and let's go" Len said as he walked up to Dell whose sadden expression immediately turned happy upon seeing him. "Yeah! Pizza here we come!" He cheered as Len rolled his eyes and Rin smiling silently. Dell placed an arm over Len's shoulder and leaned in whispering, "Well aren't ya gonna introduce us?" He asked pointing over to Rin who was minding her own business reading a poster on the wall.

Len sighed clearing his throat, "Rin this is Dell and Dell this is Rin" He said pointing to them and then walking downstairs to the entrance of the school. Dell waved at Rin smiling as she giggled and waved back. The trio made it downstairs going to their cubbies and changing shoes. "So where's Miki?" Len asked as he suddenly remembered that Miki was going too.

Dell tied his loose shoe lace replying, "She said she'll meet us at the pizzeria"

Len nodded as he gripped his messenger bag and walked out with Rin behind him. "Waaait for meee!" Dell cried as he hopped trying to tie his other loose shoe lace. Rin giggled as Len shoved him and made him tip over. "Wahh Len-kun you're sooo mean!" Dell stuck his tongue out as Len raised his hands to his ears and wiggled his fingers around sticking his own tongue out at him. "Very mature" Dell laughed getting up.

Once they arrived they spotted Miki as she waved to them, Dell waved back opening the door and running in. Len shook his head chuckling as he opened the door signaling with his hand for Rin to go in first. She walked in to go sit across from Dell and Miki, Len sat next to Rin across waiting for the waitress to come.

"Benvenuti! I'm Neru and I'll be your waitress today!" A girl with long blonde hair tied to the side greeted handing the group menus from her green waist apron. "Is it okay if I order for the group? I've been here a few times and tried all the menu already" Dell laughed as they all gave him a surprised look since it was a pretty big menu. They nodded and decided that they would try whatever he recommends. Once Neru came back with the drinks they ordered, Dell told her they were ready to order as he handed her back the menus.

"Okay! Right away!" Neru smiled as she ran off to the kitchen to hand in the order to the chef. She didn't take long like she promised as she set a basket full of bread on the table with other appetizers. Rin coughed as she felt an itch in her throat. She ignored it as Dell pushed the basket of bread closer to her, "Bread, Rin?" He offered smiling but inside he was watching her closely to see if she would react to the garlic.

She nodded slowly and cut a very small piece. Her mind was telling her to not consume it but it was also telling her to blend in. The worst that could happen… well she didn't want to think about that as she bit into the small piece. She forcefully swallowed it as her fangs hurt as if she cut her gums with a knife.

She reacted fast to it as she placed her right hand over her mouth, "Excuse me!" She said and hurriedly walked out the door. Dell titled to his head wondering either she was allergic or if she were truly something not human.

"I'm going to see if she's okay" Len said as he excused himself leaving Dell and Miki alone. The bell on top of the door's entrance chimed as Len walked out following the small drops of blood on the snowy floor leading to the restaurant's back alley.

Rin placed her other hand over her mouth as she coughed out the blood she recently drank. Her body was quickly starting to reject blood. The smallest amount could be deadly to a poor health vampire like her. "Rin..." Len whispered as he bend down to her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as the she coughed louder. She felt weaker than ever before as she couldn't concentrate on what Len was telling her.

She watched as three Len's appeared in front of her and the world was spinning in black and white. "Rin! Rin! Stay awake!" Was all she heard as she slumped down unconsciously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you done with that beaker, dear?" Luka asked as she spun around in her chair to Gakupo. He lifted his falling glasses from the tip of his nose and shook his head, "Almost" He replied as he typed in the data onto his computer. He yawned with his fangs protruding out, "Hungry?" Luka asked as he chuckled shaking his head no. "I'm just tired. Who knew being a sexy scientist could be so demanding?" He joked as Luka giggled patting his head and walked over to the kitchen to warm some blood coffee for him.

As the couple continued their scientistic labs enjoying a short break from their latest theory; they heard a knock on the door. "Mm… I wonder who it could be?" Luka asked knowing well that if it were Rin she would have her own key since they rarely get any visitors.

The knocking on the door became more demanding as the person outside started pounding on the door. Gakupo got up from his seat, he didn't bother to look through the peephole and opened the door.

"Help! It's Rin! She's not breathing!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

MUAHAHAHAHA I am evil! xD

To be continued!

What will happen to Rin since she consumed garlic? Will Len ever confess how he truly feels? When is Meiko going to reunite with Rin? *takes out piano and presses the keys dramatically* Dun dun dunnn! O:

I wish I had a piano lol xD

Ps. Don't hate/blame Delly-welly! He's a good guy! Just a total goof! He is Len's best friend therefore he acts very defensive over his friend's safety and well being :]

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :D

Don't know what to say other than Summer come back! Though it's my least favorite season because of the cruel extreme dry heat here, I miss being able to sleep in all day and write stories all night like a vampire xD

Playlist of songs I found myself listening to nonstop as I wrote this chapter:

Remind Me – Royskopp

Meltdown – Kagamine Rin [Exit Trance Remix]

Three Little Words – Frankmusik

Ready For The Weekend – Calvin Harris


	6. Sleeping Maiden

AN: Huzzah! I'm back! Well I've been here all along but just suffering from major  writer's block and a short attention span. I get easily inspired and I really do want to write other Rin x Len stories… but! I must finish what I start! Ahh maybe I should create my own one-shot collection? Hm, who knows?

Anyways please enjoy~

Sleeping Maiden

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len watched as Gakupo carried Rin and set her on her bed. He watched as Luka inserted different tubes, needles, and connection lines with fluids. He watched in horror and pain as well as guilt. He felt like it was his own fault for her to suddenly fall extremely ill. Was his blood not the right type? Did she consume too much? What about her previous injuries? Did they heal properly?

Many thoughts raced inside his head as he stood there in the corner of the wall just watching silently. He wanted to ask if he could be of any help or wanted to ask if she would survive. Even in the short span of time that they've known each other, Len felt something there. He didn't know what that was but it was something.

His fingers brushed through his hair, grasping chunks as he hid his face. He felt like screaming, crying,and blaming everything on himself. He should have known, he should of warned and lied to Dell. He knew it wasn't his friend's fault because he was a human that didn't know Rin's secret. How stupid of Len to not seem like a jerk even for a second and throw that garlic infested bread away.

People make mistakes don't they?

"Len-kun, why don't you wait in the living room with me?" He heard the deep rough voice ask as he looked up at Gakupo who smiled warmly at him but his somber eyes told him otherwise. Len nodded and walked out as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor and Rin's steady low breathing. He stepped out of her room and walked into the living room where he sat down with Gakupo across from him.

"So, let's just start from the beginning. Shall we?" Gakupo chuckled and continued, "My name is Professor Gakupo and Rin is my niece. I am in fact, just like her" He explained as Len stared at the young well mannered kind polite man in front of him. He nodded as his eyes casted down to his hands that were placed on his lap.

"And you, my boy?" He asked as Len looked up feeling like he just couldn't. He couldn't find the words in his mind to start a simple conversation. All he wanted to say was that he was terribly sorry and that maybe Rin's uncle should have him for dinner.

Gakupo glanced over at the silent boy and frowned. He remembered the countless times when Rin would come running home, slamming the door shut, and immediately asking for permission to go out. He remembered the tales of a young boy in her class with honey blond hair and azure blue eyes as clear and deep as the vast oceans. Where was that boy now? "I hold no grudge against you. Rin has always been in poor health for as long as I can remember. It's not because she was born as such but simply because she refuses to harm others. She's a selfless girl that would die a thousand deaths than harm one single person in a life time. I just want to get to know you, even just a little bit. I want to see why you of all people is near and dear to my niece's heart" Gakupo said softly.

Len heard every word and stayed quiet, speechless maybe. He thought he really wasn't that special, he was just a nerdy teenage boy with curiosities and attractions to the unordinary. Though he did blush a little, happy to know that he means something to her. Even if it's just a little.

"I-I-I'm Kagamine Len and I go to school with your niece. Is it my fault that she's dying? I'm sorry sir! I'm truly sorry! I'm a irresponsible human and you can take me as your next meal. I should of taken care of her but I had no idea that the food had garlic!" Len yelled as he dropped down to his knees and clapped his hands together.

Gakupo stared at the young man in front of him and chuckled a little. "Rise from the ground, no need to apologize. It's not your fault and your blood has been helping Rin. I've seen her happier and having a lot more stamina as of late. I wish not to eat you. It's just the garlic, it's a deadly thing to us"

Len nodded understanding and making a mental note to not ever give Rin garlic or even consume it himself ever again. After a silence grew between Len and Gakupo but one that was the least bit uncomfortable. Luka walked in quietly as she sighed and wiped her forehead with a washcloth. "She's stable and sleeping now. You did good bringing her back home before her condition got any worse, Len" She whispered smiling gently at Len who looked down.

He felt a light pressure against his leg as he saw something tiny purr and meow up at him. He dropped his hand down to pet the small kitten as it licked his fingertips with her small rough tongue. She looked up at him purring more as her crystal blue eyes curiously looked at him. Len smiled thinking that the small kitten reminded him of Rin, it was almost the same exact expression she held when she would looked into his eyes.

"Is it okay if I come every day afterschool to visit Rin?" Len asked as he got up from the couch. Luka nodded and said, "Of course"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How long has it been?" Meiko asked as sat on top of Kaito's desk in his classroom. "Two weeks" He reported as he sipped his coffee. "What about Len?" She asked next as she played around with the pencils in a red tin can he had next to his computer.

He set his coffee down as he took a pen and checked over his attendance sheet and counted the days. "One week" He confirmed as she nodded and jumped off the desk. Meiko opened a window as the chilly Sapporo air flew in with tiny snowflakes.

Meiko frowned as she looked out at the city; she hoped that whatever happened to Rin wouldn't be too serious. She wondered if her choice of leaving her so she could become strong and learn to rely on others was a bad choice. She did deeply care for Rin as a older sister.

"Are you too upset to feed?" Kaito whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. He inhaled her scent of roses as she vibrated in laughter. "Please. Worrying just makes me twice as hungry" She smirked as she placed her hands on top of his on her waist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luka checked off her daily procedures off her chart as she entered Rin's room to check on her monitor's and see if she was awake. When she entered she found Gakupo sitting in the orange chair next to her bed as he told Rin stories he recalled of when he and her mother would get into all sorts of trouble. Luka watched as Rin would giggle and then cough roughly. "Hey sweetie" Luka greeted softly as Rin smiled. She checked all her levels seeing that she was normal and stable. Luka excused herself and exited the room to go to the kitchen to bake some cookies for them.

Inside Gakupo chuckled as he recalled something he swore to never tell anyone as it was too embarrassing. "Ah, yes. Your mother was always asking for trouble. The troublemaker she was. I remember once she decided to put hair dye into my shampoo bottle and she accidentally misplaced my bottle with father's so when he came out, I do recall his hair was a bright magenta. Oh how she and I burst out laughing at it all. I remember he was furious but then he too laughed it out"

Rin giggled at the misfortune as she looked towards her room's opened door. She was hoping that Len would come again and pay her a visit like she's been told he's been doing all this time. Little by little she felt her strength coming back but the bagged blood wasn't enough to keep her rumbling tummy satisfied for long. She missed his sweet blood the most. Soon after Gakupo excused himself out of her room seeing as her eyes blinked and struggled to keep awake. And with that, she went back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len crossed out today's day with a blue marker as he looked at all the other X's along the week. He had missed one week of school because he was helping out as much as he could with nursing Rin back to health. He remembered two weeks ago when she fell ill and spent most of her days sleeping. She would cough and stir in her sleep and Len couldn't do anything but just rub her back soothingly and say comforting words as he held her hand.

As the days went by, Len held onto the hope of Rin having a speedy recovery. She would get up and talk more but it all strained her very much. Her color was pale and paper like as the dark circles formed around her eyes. She wasn't able to feed herself or even hold onto her food as it all came back up. Today was no different as he knocked on the door being greeted by Luka. He walked in to greet Gakupo who was enjoying a nice cup of blood coffee and freshly baked cookies.

Len entered Rin's room silently as he grabbed the orange chair and placed it next to her bed. He gently ran the back of his hand against her cold forehead as he bit his lower lip contemplating with himself. He wanted to kiss her cheek as a sort of greeting to tell her he was finally here but he decided against it.

Sitting down he held her hand and listened to her steady breathing with the sound of the heart monitor next to him as it beeped silently. "I'm here again Rin. I hope your day has been a good one. I hear you're getting better, that makes me really happy to hear" He tells her as he knows that she's sleeping and possibly could not hear him.

He squeezed her hand a little hoping to get a response from her. Why is it that every time he comes to visit, she's never awake? Len frowned as he just looked at her peaceful face and wished that she would wake up so then he can talk to her. He was dying to tell her about things that seemed silly and totally pointless but he would do anything to make her smile and feel even the slightest bit better.

"Len?" Luka quietly whispered as she stood outside Rin's door. He looked up as Gakupo stood behind her, "We're going to run some errands. Do you think you can stay and take care of Rin? If anything happens you know our numbers" She told him as he nodded.

"Shall we, dear?" Gakupo smiled as he lead the way for Luka as she giggled. Len smiled at them and glanced down at Rin. Her guardians were really sweet and ever so in love. He wished then to have someone like that. To cherish, to hold, to whisper sweet nothings to. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as his face flushed. His gentle eyes stared at Rin as he thought about their first encounter, the way fate worked, and perhaps their future. His heart quickened in pace as he inhaled deeply at the sweet scent of citrus and sour medicine.

Could it mean?

Was it possible?

What?

Len squeezed Rin's hand again as he got up leaning over her and whispered into her ear, "Rin, I think… I think… I'm in love with you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Huzzah! I am such a tease! Oh cliffhangers, how I love thee yet hate 'em~

Next chap. will be a happier one! Just had to get this out of the way ._.;;;

So yeah that's all I gotta say. Tell me what ya think!

Remember to R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Beautiful Love – The Afters

Shed A Tear – Nigahiga

Rocketeer – Far East Movement

Tomorrow Comes On Fool's Day – Gorillaz/Blur

Blue Train – Asian Kung-Fu Generation


	7. Confusion

AN: Ahhh evil English literature homework. I had to dig deep into my skull and create my own Shakespearean sonnet and let me tell you, it wasn't easy BUT I finished it! ;A; ! So being the procrastinator and lazy updater that I am, I shall gift you all with a new chapter because 1. I love Rin x Len a lot [Seriously] and 2. I like to write huzzah! And finally 3. Because I love reviews so much and you've all patiently have waited for an update. Ahh I'm such a lazy bum ._. Next story I'm more likely to update is: ICECREAM.

Confusion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A month had passed since Rin's nightmarish incident and all went back to being normal with Len going back to school as well as Rin. Nothing much had happened; minor lies can go such a long way in school. As Rin walked into her classroom slowly with her hands full, she glanced over her right shoulder as her friend Miki waved and stopped her down. "Hey how are you feeling?" Miki asks smiling as she offers to take half of Rin's book. Nodding silent thanks, Rin shrugs and blushes shyly. "I'm good" She squeaks as they head into the loud class room.

Girls were in the corner gossiping, on their phones, and some painting their nails. The guys in the class were all huddle up together sitting on top of the desks laughing, talking and some throwing paper airplanes around. Miki lightly patted Rin's shoulder setting her books on her desk and then waving her hand excusing herself as she ran to her own class room.

Rin sighed happily knowing that she finally made a new friend. Of course Len will always be her first friend and best one at that. She knew now by hearing how worried he was and how he would come every single day by Luka – Rin knew she could trust him with her life and she felt guilty. She didn't mean to worry anyone; if anyone was going to blame themselves then Rin would blame herself for being careless.

Sitting down Rin sat down in her own desk and opened her notebook as she took a pen out of her pencil pouch and began to write down the notes that were on the board. As she wrote, she suddenly heard the front door slide open. Looking up out of curiosity, Rin saw a flushed looking Len panting holding onto his chest as he breathed in and out heavily. "I made it!" He yelled and walked to sit in his seat. Throwing his book bag on the floor, he plopped down and greeted Rin. "Ohayo! How are ya feeling?" He asked excitedly almost bouncing out of his seat.

Rin giggled blushing as her head was down, "I'm fine" She whispered as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Her fangs wanted to protrude out and Rin hated that. She hated the fact that whenever she was near Len, she would suddenly get hungry even if she wasn't exactly hungry. When will she stop wanting his blood?

"_Never…_" She thought as Len titled his head and looked at her confused. She blushed harder as she turned to look out the window. Her winter wonderland of Sapporo felt like it was melting with how hot she felt. Rin didn't like Len just for his blood, she liked him because he was sweet, funny, and caring. He really was special but at the same time a little stubborn to her annoyance just a tad bit. She remembered the day she got out of bed and told Luka and Gakupo that she was feeling better. She remembered Len being there as Luka went over basic check-ups and suggested that she needed more blood so her body could regulate itself since she was still anemic and slightly hollow.

Len immediately jumped and asked if he could be her source of strength because he didn't mind the pain anymore and because he really wanted to make sure she was okay. Rin slowly turned to look at him once she felt his eyes off of her. She wanted to pout and grumble in annoyance but she couldn't find any reason to be mad at him. "Hey Rin, remember your next dose is in a hour" Len informed her as he kept his eyes directly on his notebook as he took down the notes.

She nodded blushing and gulped. "_Come on Rin! Why am I acting so weird around him? Is it because of what he said back then…?_" She tapped her fingertips against the desk as she replayed over and over the words that came out of Len's lips.

"_Rin, I think… I think… I'm in love with you_"

"_Rin, I think… I think… I'm in love with you_"

"_Rin, I think… I think… I'm in love with you_"

"Rin, wake up"

Upon hearing that same familiar voice that clouded her mind, Rin looked up fluttering her eyes open and yawned. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around and saw just herself and Len in the classroom. "You fell asleep during notes. It's lunch now and time for your next dose" He smiled getting up and gently taking her hand in his.

Rin blushed and shook her head reminding herself that this was nothing more, than a sick person that has to take their medicine. As they walked up to the roof, Rin looked up at the back of Len's head and noticed how golden his hair shone in the sun's warm rays of light… almost like an angel.

Len let go of her hand as he sat down against the fence, sighing contently he spread his arms wide opened waiting for her. Rin blushed pushing the guilt at the back of her head as she kneeled down and embraced him. Whispering into his hear, Len gulped at her words. "Len, did you really mean what you said back then?"

"Back then when?"

"When you told me that you loved me"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"I… I… wasn't deeply asleep"

Rin felt Len vibrate as he chuckled and nodded as his golden bangs brushed against her cheek. "I would never lie to you Rin. Never" He assured her as he soon winced and felt that short pain. His only response was the sound of her sucking his blood. Even if she didn't tell him directly, he knew that he has gained her trust. He just only wished she would return his feelings. Len blinked and blinked as he tried to keep his eyes awake, he tried to keep his hold on Rin's tiny frame, he tried to remind himself how to breath. He honestly didn't mind the feedings, what's losing a little blood compared to saving someone's life?

As soon as he felt that she pulled her fangs out, the pain subsided just little. Rin embraced him tighter wrapping her arms around his neck. "Len, I'm scared" She shivered.

"I know" Len whispered. He knew what she meant. She was scared to accept him. She was scared for a human to love such a monster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Checkmate, my dear" Gakupo laughed amused as Luka pouted ever so cutely at him. "You always win!" She complained giggling as she set up her side once again. Gakupo shrugged, "Sexy scientist _always_ win" He winked reminding her as she rolled her eyes blushing. That was Kamui Gakupo, the man she married, the man she loved. He was silly at times but a great leader and wonderful husband as well as uncle.

They played another round but once Luka lost, she gave up and cleaned up the table. Going into the hallway closet to place the box of chess back onto the game shelf, Luka sighed irritated seeing that she was slightly short and could not reach the top shelf. "Need help?" Gakupo chuckled as he gently brushed his fingers against hers and took the game placing it on top easily.

She thanked him taking her pink pea coat and baby blue gloves out, Gakupo just titled his head questioningly. "Why don't we go out? He's not going to be here until late evening" She smiled as he nodded, "Sure" He replied taking his own purple jacket and black gloves. Heading out the door and into the main streets of Sapporo – the light wind blew their hair as small snowflakes kissed their faces instantly melting.

Holding hands they walked and decided to head to the tanukikoji shopping arcade. Many different bright lights and people walking around. Luka's eyes brighten as she pointed at the places she wanted to go look or shop at as Gakupo chuckled. His wife never ceased to amaze him, every day was a new adventure with her.

He looked at his watch keeping track of their fun knowing that today they were expecting someone. Someone that he was sure Rin would surely be happy to see again. "How much time do we have?" Luka asked as her eyes were glued on a sign advertising tako plushies.

"We have about four hours" Gakupo informed as she squealed feeling her credit card burning a hole in her pocket. Tugging on his sleeve, she pulled him into a bright interesting toy store.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woof woof!" Kaito barked as he walked on all four. He really hated this game but at the same time he didn't mind it. Oh if only it were spring but to Kaito's dismay it sadly wasn't as he continued to walk around earning himself some weird stares by people. He only hoped that none of his students just happened to come to this park as well. Here was a grown man with that same collar and leash placed on him. He knew Meiko liked to tease him to the extreme but this was the last time. He knew Meiko was acting out of control because she wouldn't admit it but she did miss Rin and Kaito missed the normal sane vampire that wouldn't do this.

"Bark" Meiko commanded as she paid no attention to where they were going. Kaito sighed and stopped them instead of giving into her orders. "Why did you stop?" Meiko asked as Kaito unclipped the leash from his collar. "Meiko, we need to talk" He started. Meiko looked at him alerted, "About what?"

He smiled and started, "I know you don't say it out loud but just admit you miss Rin. Why don't you just go visit her? Is this about Miku? She's a teenager! This is ridiculous. I miss our alone time, I miss taking you out to dinner, I miss laughing and having a good time, I miss not having to be treated like a play toy, and more importantly, I miss you. The real Meiko"

Meiko stood there in silent as she dropped the leash to floor. It took her a while to compute everything that he just said to her. She was absentminded, lonely, and terribly scared. She never noticed her change in attitude. She didn't notice the way she treated others. She never noticed any of it, not one single bit. She loved Rin and her family, she missed Luka and Gakupo, and they were the only family she had left. She missed her time with Kaito too and not always using him as a feeding source. "What have I done?" Meiko whispered as she hid her face with her hands. Kaito hugged her as she quietly sobbed. "I'm sorry" She cried as Kaito hushed her and rubbed soothing circles around her back telling her that he didn't mind but that she shouldn't lie to herself.

"I promise to be a better girlfriend, I promise to be a better person for Rin" Meiko whispered as Kaito assured her that she wasn't a bad person. Meiko was just fragile and being demanding and cruel was just her way of defending herself. "I love you Mei-chan. I love you" He whispered as they stood there in comforting silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once the substitute teacher had released the class, everyone cheered and ran out. Rin gathered her stuff up and walked out heading to her cubby to get her shoes. She gulped still having Len's taste on his lips, that taste that scared her. She did like him but… but… she was a monster.

"_Hey Len I was wondering, will you be my boyfriend because I love you too… No, never mind, I could kill you._"

Rin sighed and thought that maybe she should ask her cute Emiko for advice. Pushing Len at the back of her mind for once, she put on her shoes and walked home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the book store, Dell looked around. He would usually come with Len but he felt that it was his fault for suggesting Italian food since Rin was allergic to pasta from what Len told him. He didn't mean to, so he decided that from now on instead of begging his friends to go some anywhere with him, he would simply let them suggest the place. Scanning through the manga collection, he didn't see any that he wanted to buy even though he saw the volumes of series that he still didn't have in his own collection.

Sighing he bought a newspaper that he needed for his school project. At the check-out line he noticed those teal pigtails and school uniform that he knew all too well. Hatsune Miku. Miku and he had nothing more but a fling back in middle school when he had a crush on her. Dell didn't really see why he liked her then seeing that Len would shoot death glares at her as of late; before Len wouldn't even care as Dell sighed and talked about her all the time.

"Miku-chan?" Dell asked as she turned around with a bright smile, "Hey! What brings you here?" She asks trying to start a short conversation. He shrugged showing her the newspaper as she giggled and shows him the stack of vampire books. "Ah, so you like vampires like Len?" Dell asks as he cringes in his mind.

He just didn't see what the fascination was with them and also he didn't want to think back at that weird dream he had where Rin was sucking Len's blood. His best friend's blood.

"Yes, I believe that vampires are demons walking upon us. Those leeches, and they're very real. You don't believe in them, Dell-kun?" Miku asks titling her head as Dell fought the laughter. Demons? Among us? Leeches? Real? Impossible! He could see why he lost his affection for her, she was more determined and weirder than Len. Now that's saying something.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I don't. Not even zombies, ghost, aliens, or werewolves" He apologized. Miku was about to protest and say something when she was called by the cashier to pay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len awoke abruptly gasping as he touched his neck and looked around the room. His room. He hated that, he hated that he would pass out from the blood loss, he hated not remembering anything after. He got up unbuttoning his school shirt and throwing it on the floor. He stared at his small build and examined his creamy pale neck and saw nothing there as always.

He sighed and fell back on his bed going back to sleep. He was tired and felt slightly heartbroken but he knew he shouldn't. "_Just give her some time, Len… just some time_"

"Just give her some time…" He mumbled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin curled up on the couch with Emiko as she enjoyed a nice cup of hot blood chocolate. She wished it had spice to it, something to make it stand out but she was okay with the amount of chocolate and blood already in it. Flipping through the pages of the novel she was reading about forbidden love, she felt connected to it and thought about Luka and Gakupo as well.

Emiko purred and meowed looking up towards the front door. Luka walked in first shivering and took her coat and gloves off. "Hey sweetie, what are you reading?" She asks smiling warmly as she sat down on the couch next to Rin. "It's this new novel called Magnet"

Before Luka could reply, Gakupo walked in smiling brightly. "Rin, my dear. I have great news! There's someone here that's been dying to see you. He managed to escape the massacre of our kind back two years ago. Those damned hunters in Osaka will pay. Please watch over him, he's still a little fragile" Gakupo smiled again as Rin looked confused. "You can come in now" Gakupo said gently as a boy with silver snowy hair stood there. He looked scared, sad, and broken. Gakupo placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "You're home now. You're safe here" he assured him.

Rin's eyes widen as she looked at the boy standing next to Gakupo by the front door. The boy that was her age but looked like he could be younger. She just stared at him with memories coming back to her, memories of when they would play, memories of promises they made. They were best friends, they were family.

She thought she had lost him forever, she thought that he died. She was devastated when she heard the news but now that didn't matter. Nothing did. Her cousin was back, the one that knew her all too well, the one that knew all her secrets. He was back.

Rin's eyes grew teary as she found her voice. He may be back but he didn't look the same. This wasn't him but in a way it was him. Rin ran to him and hugged him not believing it. He was real and she was still alive to see him. "Piko" She whispered happily as she cried in his arms as he returned her hug lost for words.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Bwahaha. I love Piko too, what can I say?

So my brain is fried.

I might or might not start my own Rin x Len one-shot collection starting off with a Thanksgiving fic. Of course minor pairings such as Gakupo x Luka, Kaito x Meiko, and whatever else will be mentioned in it. Please look forward to it! 8D

Hmm… what to say, what to say?

I have no clue. My fingers might fall off. I'm freezing! D8

So, please tell me what you think! And thanks for liking this story!

Remember to R&R, Alert, Fav, etc. Please & Thankies! :D

Playlist:

マジックディスク [Magic Disk] - Asian Kung-Fu Generation

And uhh… whatever else was playing on shuffle on my Limewire library.


End file.
